


【翻译】Our forever starts today

by YigeLulu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff, Frist Kiss, M/M, Pining, SD, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Stanford AU, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, mistaken for boyfriends, pre-canon AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: Sam在斯坦福前两年的日子过得稀松平常，前提是忽略掉他对哥哥无止境的思念，以致于他需要把哥哥的旧T-恤放在枕头下伴他入眠的这部分。不过，大三开始时，Dean在一次狩猎后意外来访，然后就...因为各种各样的原因不停地过来。现在Sam必须隐藏他对哥哥的特殊感情，他所有的朋友都认为Dean是他的男朋友，他的论文迟交了，他忘了准备期末考试，宿舍地下室的娱乐室可能在闹鬼，还有，噢，Dean发现了那件他在枕头下藏了快三年的T-恤。他还以为大学生活很容易度过。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our forever starts today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667221) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> 原作对于时间线的解释  
> 在剧中Sam离开家去上大学是19岁，剧集开始时是22岁，这个故事从他21岁开始。

Chapter 1

你的眼睛在燃烧  
我无法隐藏的渴望在心中肆虐  
就像一团野火，我想触摸那火花  
但我在黑暗中更安全  
我害怕看到会发生什么  
如果我们让它走得太远  
—“不想爱你”Colbie Caillat

当Sam最后一堂课结束后回到宿舍时，他最不可能看见的人就是他的哥哥。

他把眼睛眨了又眨，但不是幻觉，Dean就站在那儿，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，身上还穿着两年前Sam最后一次见到他时穿的那件旧皮夹克。

“Dean？”他说。

“Hiya，Sammy.”Dean说。

“Uh.”Sam说。他最后一次见到Dean是两年前，就在他坐车来到斯坦福的那天。Dean陪他走到车站，当公交车停下来时，Dean快速地用力拥抱了他，然后往后退了几步，低头看着地面，睫毛落下的阴影遮住了他的眼睛。Sam上车后找到了一个座位，他伸长了脖子从公交车肮脏的窗户向外望去，Dean一直盯着车，看着它越开越远，他的样子是如此迷茫，让Sam的心都碎了。

从那以后他就再也没有收到Dean的消息——直到今天，Dean现在正站在他面前...

“一切都还好吗？”Sam急忙问道，心中的担忧突然变得尖锐，让他不自觉地皱起眉头垂下嘴角。他条件反射地把Dean从头到脚仔细检查了一遍，不过他哥哥并没有受任何伤。

Dean点点头，“是的，”他说，声音有点粗糙，然后他清了清嗓子。“是的，一切都很好。爸爸和我正在分头打猎，我正好在附近。”他换了一下站立的重心，显得十分犹豫。“我只是想来看看，和我的小弟弟打个招呼。”

“哦。”Sam说，然后只是站在那儿，看Dean拿出酒瓶喝了一口酒。担忧情绪的消退伴随着肾上腺素的激增，他很受打击，Dean现在就站在他面前，这让他明白过去几年他是多么想念他的哥哥。

想家是人之常情，但大多数人都不会把兄弟姐妹的T恤衫偷偷塞进包里带到大学去，只因为他们无法忍受和兄弟姐妹的离得那么远。Sam不是大多数人。

Sam知道这不正常，关于他对他哥哥的感觉，但是，好吧，他不能控制自己的感觉，已经持续很多年了，而且——至少在这种情况下——Dean对此不知情并不会伤害到他。Sam爱着Dean已经很久了，到现在这种爱已经成为他生命中不可或缺的一部分，刻在他心里，深深地烙印在他的骨头上。

Dean开始显得不自在了，他说，“如果我来得不是时候，我可以走——”

Sam迅速地摇了摇头。“不，别走，对不起，我只是，嗯...”他从口袋里摸出钥匙，向宿舍楼的大门示意，“进去吧。”

他上了两层楼梯，来到他的公寓门口，Dean默默地跟在后面。Sam分配宿舍时很幸运：他和另一个室友一起被分配到一个两室一卫的小公寓，而不是被分到一楼更小的宿舍房间里。

当Sam打开公寓门时，他发现自己有点紧张不安，担心Dean进去以后会怎么想。尽管他尽了最大的努力，Sam还是没能完全平息他对Dean注意力的渴望，他渴望着Dean的微笑和认可。

他看着Dean环视狭窄的客厅，走过电视机前面放着Gary的PS2游戏机的沙发，然后到小厨房里四处张望，厨房的台面干干净净——Sam和他的室友Gary都不是很喜欢做饭。

“这地方不错，”Dean评论道。他给了Sam一个微笑。

“谢谢，”Sam说，感到有点尴尬。该死的，他怀念他和Dean之前那种轻松地亲密关系，但那是在他最后一次和爸爸大吵大闹之前，在他离开家搬到美国另一边之前，在他把他的一生挚爱抛在身后之前。那种亲密存在于以前。他不后悔来到斯坦福，但是......

当他看见Dean小心翼翼地坐在沙发上时，Sam几乎无法阻止自己退缩 。两年前的那个Dean会直接躺在沙发上就像他是沙发的主人，他会让自己在这个房间里充满存在感，和Sam拥有各自的私人空间是那个Dean绝对不会有的想法。

现在这个是一个全新的Dean，他犹豫不决，每个举动都小心翼翼，仿佛他不再确定自己在Sam心中是否还有一席之地——这像某种冰冷的怪物开始啃噬Sam的胸膛，让他觉得自己的肺突然被攥紧无法呼吸。尽管是Sam让他们之间产生了隔阂，但这种显而易见的距离感还是令他心痛。

“你今天有什么计划？”他问Dean。

“开几个小时的车，吃点晚饭，然后找个地方睡觉。”Dean耸耸肩，“就跟平常一样。”

“你...”Sam犹豫地说，“你今晚想留在这里吗？”

Dean迅速地摇了摇头。“不，Sammy，我不想麻烦你，”他说，但是脸上的表情中怀抱着一丝希望，所以Sam决定碰碰运气。

“留下来，”他说着，向前迈了一步，坐到沙发的另一端，面对着Dean，“这不麻烦。”

Dean迟疑地看了他好一会儿，最后说，“嗯，好吧。”

Sam终于放松了下来。“Gary——我的室友——他这几天去和女朋友住了，所以就我们两个人在这儿，”他说，“你可以睡在沙发上，我衣柜里还有枕头和一条备用的毛毯，我去拿过来——”他从沙发上跳起来，在走到房间的半路上他才意识到，如果Dean今晚和他一起住，他的哥哥可能需要去拿他的行李，因为他出现在Sam宿舍楼下时是两手空空的。

“你的包在车里吗？”他转身面对Dean，问道。Dean从沙发上起身，站在客厅中央看着他，嘴唇微微一动像想要说什么。

“怎么了？”Sam不自觉地问，“我脸上有东西吗？”

Dean摇摇头，然后对Sam咧嘴一下，绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。“没什么。我去拿我的包。”

******

Dean带着他的行李和六瓶啤酒回来后，Sam把Dean带去了学校里的餐厅吃晚饭。Dean给自己点了汉堡，然后嘲笑Sam的沙拉，即使他们现在是坐在大学食堂里有划痕的塑料餐桌旁，而不是坐在某个无名小镇的餐馆里，但这一幕依然是如此的熟悉。以致于突然间，他无法再吃下一口沙拉，他的眼睛被即将涌上的泪水刺痛着，喉咙里哽咽着。

他的脸上肯定流露出了什么，因为Dean正奇怪地盯着他。

“你怎么了？”Dean问。

“没什么。”Sam回答得飞快，因为他现在无法面对那双翡翠绿的眼睛里的关切，然后补充道，“嗯，只是今天的沙拉味道有点怪。”

Dean带着厌恶的表情看着沙拉，“那是因为沙拉根本称不上是食物，Sam。”

“我很注意我的——”

“——胆固醇，我知道。”Dean夸张地翻了个白眼，Sam忍不住笑了起来。“如果你不小心一点，”他说，“你的脸会变得像菜一样绿。”Dean嘲笑着他吃下最后一口汉堡，Sam去还餐盘时脸上仍然带着笑。

晚饭后，他们回到Sam的公寓，并在接下来的几个小时里一起瘫在破旧的沙发上，看着电视上播放的烂片，喝着Dean带来的啤酒。Sam告诉Dean他正在上的课程，Dean给Sam讲他最近的一次狩猎经历，直到啤酒喝完，他和Dean打着大大的哈欠，睡眼惺忪地看着电视上播放的演职员表。

Sam去拿了枕头和毯子，把Dean安顿在沙发上，拉上窗帘。当Sam去关灯时，他的目光还停留在他哥哥身上。

“晚安，Dean。”他轻轻按下开关，客厅变得漆黑一片，只剩下一缕从窗帘缝隙中投过来的月光，月光在客厅的地毯和Dean盖着毯子的双腿上画上了一条明亮的对角线。Dean的脸几乎隐藏在黑暗中，他神情放松，昏昏欲睡。

“晚安，Sam，”Dean喃喃自语，紧接着又打了一个哈欠。

Sam走进他的卧室，关上门和卧室的灯，只留下床头的那盏，然后走到他的床边，重重地坐在上面，叹了口气。他的一只手不安地抚摸着自己的枕头，犹豫不决地在上面来回徘徊。最后，他用愧疚的目光快速扫了一眼仍然关着的房门，把手伸进枕头下面，掏出一件破旧的黑色T恤。

这是Dean的一件旧T恤，一件黑色的、胸前印着AC/DC标志的T恤。Sam凝视着它，用手指温柔地抚摸上面褪色的印花。在他来到斯坦福的前一天晚上，他把它从Dean的行李袋中偷偷拿出来，匆忙地用一个干净的塑料袋包好，然后塞进他自己的行李袋里，藏在一堆乱七八糟的衣服下面。

刚来斯坦福的头几个月，他一直无法入睡，除非他蜷缩在这件T恤上，沉浸在熟悉的Dean的气味中。他闭上眼睛，想象Dean就在身边，就在房间的另一张床上睡着，长长的黑色睫毛垂下，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇微微张开，轻柔而平稳的呼吸声让Sam感到昏昏欲睡。直到现在，Sam睡觉时还会把一只手放在枕头下面，用手指缠绕着这件柔软而破旧的T恤。

而现在——在努力了几个月尝试着不去想Dean之后，在无数次拿起电话想打给Dean却又没有真正按下呼叫键之后，再次见到Dean让Sam的脆弱暴露无疑。他关掉床头灯，在黑暗中躺回床上，他的头转向一边，把脸埋进T恤里。当然，它不再有Dean的味道了，但是它仍然是Dean的。就像Sam一样。

第二天早上他醒来时，Dean已经离开了，枕头和毯子整齐地叠放在沙发上，这是他前一晚留在Sam公寓里的唯一证明。

******

差不多过了一个月，Sam才再次见到Dean。

这是一个闷热的夏夜，白天的热气刚开始消退，太阳在晴朗无云的蓝天下渐渐下沉。Sam坐在地上趴到床单上，就在靠窗的位置，因为那里比较凉快。他打了个哈欠，无所事事地用笔帽敲打着下唇。他漫不经心地给他的伦理学论文打着草稿，当门铃响起时，他几乎要睡着了。

“Ugh，”Sam嘟囔着。他太累了，站不起来，但是他的室友可能又忘记带钥匙了，而且还会一直按门铃，直到Sam爬起来给他开门。

就在门铃重新响起的时候，他强撑着让自己站起来。但是当他终于走到门前打开门时，门口站着的并不是他的室友。

“嘿，”Dean说。他的颧骨上有一块还未消退的淤青，左臂胡乱地缠着绷带。

Sam眨眨眼。“嘿，”他说，把门完全推开，“进来吧。”

他让Dean坐在沙发上，从冰箱里拿出一瓶冰啤酒递给他，然后当Dean被啤酒分散了注意力时，Sam从房间里拿出急救箱，坐在他哥哥身边开始解他胳膊上的绷带，并且故意忽略了他哥哥发出的愤怒的抗议。

他温柔地清理着哥哥手臂上的伤口，让Dean的牢骚扑向他——“天呐，Sammy，我没事（谢天谢地，他的伤口虽然很长但很浅，不是很严重），如果我知道你会这么大惊小怪我就不会过来了（那可能是真的，但是Sam不再担心哥哥安危的那天就是他入土的那天，Dean最好能知道这一点）。”

他们曾经为彼此做了无数次这样的事，清理，包扎伤口、擦伤和瘀伤，或是更严重的什么。这个伤口只能算是一个擦伤，Sam动作熟练且放松，温柔地给Dean缠上绷带。当他做完这些时，他抬起头，发现Dean正专注的看着他，眼睛里充满了一种绝望地喜爱，这种喜爱让Sam的喉咙发干，他的心在胸腔里砰砰乱跳，无法让自己把目光移开。

Dean先看向了别处，尴尬地清了清嗓子。当他重新与Sam的目光对上时，神情已经恢复成一片空白的状态。

“怎么样?你弄完了吗？”Dean挑起眉毛傲慢地问道。

Sam舔了舔嘴唇。“是的，”他说，“都搞定了。”他低头清理着沾满血迹的绷带，Dean再次有意识地清了清喉咙，然后喝了一大口啤酒。

******

晚饭后，Sam哄骗Dean同意再次留下来过夜，并且试探性的地建议他们可以开车出去兜风。他的伦理学论文只完成了一个简要的大纲，而这篇论文明天早上就要交。但是这没有什么好争论的：他已经一个月没有见到他哥哥了，如果Dean明天一早就会像上一次那样消失，那Sam就会充分利用和Dean在一起的时间。

他滑进Impala的副驾驶，车里温暖的皮革气味和发动机轻微的震动，Dean坐在他旁边，一只胳膊搭在椅背上，这感觉是如此轻松和熟悉，几乎就像他从未离开过。

他们开了一个多小时的车去到州立公园，Sam来斯坦福后曾经徒步来过几次。现在路上很安静，开车很方便。当他们到达公园时，Dean关掉引擎，两人一起下了车。

他们并排躺在Impala的引擎盖上，天空黑暗但是清晰，没有云层妨碍他们仰望星空。Sam看着Dean，一只胳膊枕在脑后，另一只胳膊指着天上的某个星座，绿色的眼睛闪烁着光芒。他被自己对哥哥的爱意淹没了，以致于根本没听清Dean在说些什么。

Dean似乎并不介意，只是简单地对Sam翻了个白眼，当Sam发出不满的声音后，他便将刚才的话又重复了一遍。夜晚的微凉的风吹在Sam的皮肤上，天空像一块巨大的帆布，上面画着无数颗闪烁的星星，Dean离Sam很近，让Sam感到很满足。

Sam已经不记得上一次感受到这种满足是什么时候了。

他们在那儿待了好几个小时，并排看星星，低声地交谈，但是直到他们回到Impala上驱车回斯坦福时，时间都像是凝固着没有流动。Dean把车停在Sam公寓楼的拐角处，熄灭引擎，然后有一点犹豫，脊椎的线条绷得紧紧的。

Sam下了车，从口袋里掏出钥匙等待着，表明他在Dean下车前不会去任何地方。过了一会儿，Dean从后座上抓起他的行李袋也下了车。Sam微笑着，某种柔软而温暖的东西蜷缩在他的胸口，带着他走向公寓大门。他们回来时，他的室友正准备进自己的房间，他好奇的瞥了Dean一眼，但什么都没说，只是向Sam点了点头，转身关上了房门。

Dean坐在铺好了枕头和毯子的沙发上，Sam走回他的房间关上门，看着床上放着的几乎还没动笔的伦理学论文，叹了口气。最后他不得不熬夜写完这篇论文，以赶上最后的提交时间。早上七点半，他拖着疲惫的步伐走出房间时Dean已经离开了；早上八点，他在讲座中睡着了；但是Sam那天的心情远远比他以往任何时候的都要好。

=第一章 结束=


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
当Dean几个星期后再次出现时，Jess正在Sam的公寓里做他们社会学的小组作业。Sam的同学Brady在新生入学时把他介绍给Jess认识，最开始Jess有和Sam调情，但她很快就发现自己没有得到任何积极的或其他方面的回应。对Sam而言，那时他刚刚意识到自己——对Dean有不健康的痴迷——虽然他也喜欢女孩子，但是可能更偏好找同性的伴侣。

一旦这个误会解决了，Jess几乎成为了Sam在斯坦福里最好的朋友。他们一起选了很多相同的课程，并且经常会在一起做小组作业。

当门铃响起时，他们正面对面坐在Sam公寓客厅里窄小的餐桌旁，深入地讨论关于组织激励策略的问题。Sam惊讶地眨眨眼，放下手中的钢笔，然后光着脚走到门前，Jess把她金色的长发拢到耳朵后面，从手边的盘子里拿起一块饼干，懒洋洋地啃着。

Sam打开门，发现Dean站在门外，肩上挂着他的行李。

“噢。”他惊讶地说。

Dean的目光从Sam身上移开，越过Sam的肩膀，看向坐在桌子旁正盯着他看的Jess。

“哦，嘿，”他有点尴尬地说，“我不知道有客人在你这儿，Sammy，我现在就走。”

“不，嘿，留下来，”Sam迅速地说，就在Dean准备转身离开时抓住了他的胳膊。Dean低声呢喃道，“好吧，反正我得先找点东西吃。”

Sam抓过Dean的行李，把它从哥哥肩膀上扯下来，两人拉扯着，行李砰的一声落在地上。Jess入迷地看着他俩蹲在地上笨拙地争抢着行李，Dean抱怨道，“把它给我,Sam。”而Sam喃喃自语，“我的天，Dean，至少把你的包留下。”

最后Sam挠了Dean咯吱窝下的痒痒肉，赢得了这场拔河比赛的胜利。Dean失去了平衡，愤怒地倒在地板上。Sam一把抓起Dean的行李，得意洋洋地走进他的卧室，把它放在床边的地板上。

Sam从卧室里出来时，正好看到Dean从地板上爬起来，带着尽可能多的尊严，和一个迷人的微笑面向Jess。

“嗨，”他说，“我是Dean。”

Jess礼貌地微笑着看着他的哥哥，Sam愣住了，一股内疚和恐慌的混合情绪在他的心中搅动：Dean在期待Sam的朋友会认识他吗？Dean很有可能认为Sam以前提起过他，所以Sam的朋友会知道他的名字，对吧......？

问题是，Sam从来没有和他的朋友们谈起过他的家庭。在最开始的几个月，他非常想念他的哥哥，提起Dean会让他伤心欲绝，甚至想起Dean都会让他痛不欲生——不管怎么说，他完全不知道该怎么和朋友们说起Dean：他的哥哥，他最好的朋友，他的初恋男孩，他现在还爱着的男人——而在最初的几个月过去后，他的朋友们知道他不愿意谈起他的家庭，便也不再问了。

Dean显然注意到Jess对他的名字没有任何反应，Sam忍不住退缩了。Dean的目光转向Sam，脸上有一瞬间的伤痛，转瞬即逝，但Sam还是注意到了，因为他对Dean的了解有几乎一辈子的经验。

Sam僵住了，他不知道该怎么做才能去弥补这一切，在他做出任何反应之前，他的哥哥又高兴地看着Jess——他的笑容并没有达到眼底，Sam可能是这个世界上唯一一个知道的人——他找了一些借口说他还有别的事要忙，在Sam想到要说什么之前，就转身出了门。

门被关上后，Jess第一时间跑到Sam身边，抓着他的胳膊好奇地盯着他，她挑了挑眉毛，开玩笑地说，“你有什么想告诉我的吗，Sam？”

“呃，”Sam尴尬地说。

“他比你之前约会过的两个男人性感多了，”Jess笑着说，“哇~你绝对有固定喜欢的类型，金色的头发，绿色的眼睛，宽阔的肩膀...好像我见过的每一个和你约会过的男人都是Dean的仿冒品。”

Sam眨了眨眼睛，“噢，上帝啊...”他低声呢喃，瞪大了眼睛。他从没觉得自己在有意识地寻找像Dean的家伙，但现在被Jess这样直接指出来...Sam有点想找个角落爬进去，让自己死于尴尬。

另外，他现在没办法告诉Jess，Dean是他的亲哥哥，这会让他听起来像个肖想自己哥哥的怪胎。好吧，他就是，但是他不想到处宣扬这个事实。

Jess密切地注视着Sam，看起来有些担忧。“Sam？”她温柔地问，“你还好吗？”

“呃，”Sam低下头，笨拙地咬着嘴唇，羞怯地用一只手在脖子后面反复摩擦。他可以有很多种解释的方式，但实际上他说出去的却是一句意义含糊的话，“我们不是——不是那种关系，嗯，他对我没有那种感觉。”

Jess看起来疑惑不解，但她的目光柔和并富有同情心。

“从他看你的样子里我可没看出来这点，”她轻声说，然后用胳膊挽住Sam，把他推向门口，“去吧，去和他好好聊聊。我们晚点再找时间讨论作业的事。”

Sam不好意思地笑着看向他的朋友，给了她一个快速的拥抱，“谢谢你，Jess。”

“别谢我，”Jess完全在嘲笑他，“之后我想要听到每一个细节！”

******

Sam去餐厅和草坪走了一圈，没有发现Dean的踪迹，他回到公寓里，但他哥哥也没回来。他又顺道去了趟图书馆，并没有指望在那儿能找到Dean——但他就在那儿，瘫坐在椅子上，埋头看书，或者说枕在书上打瞌睡，他眼睛闭着，嘴唇微微张开。Sam看到这一幕，情不自禁地笑了起来。

Sam拉出他对面的椅子坐下，Dean突然醒了过来。

“有将书里的知识直接吸收进大脑里吗？”Sam问道。

“哈哈。”Dean心不在焉地回应Sam的玩笑话，他起身坐直一些，用双手揉走他眼里的睡意。“老弟，我真讨厌查资料”

“的确，我想你之前就提过这一点。”Sam咧嘴一笑，为他哥哥向他回应的微笑而雀跃。他拉过那本书，“我会帮你的，你在查什么？”

他们找到需要的信息便起身离开图书馆，Dean随口提到他来Sam这里是因为明天早上他要在附近的一个地方进行一次简单的搜捕。

“如果你愿意的话，你可以把东西留在我这里，”Sam立刻说，“狩猎结束再过来拿。”

Dean用眼角余光不确定地瞥了他一眼，Sam完全知道Dean在想什么：他不确定Sam是不是真的想要他留在这儿，毕竟Sam都不愿意向他的朋友提起自己的哥哥。Sam在不经意间伤害了Dean的感情，但是他不能告诉Dean他没有在朋友面提起过他的真实原因。

“不，老弟，”Dean最后摇了摇头说，“你忙着学业，还有女朋友，我在这儿就碍事了。”

“不碍事，”Sam坚持道，“而且Jess也不是我的女朋友。”

Dean怀疑地扬起一条眉毛，但没有对此发表评论。

“我可以帮你洗衣服。”Sam说，并在Dean因此停下脚步后重新振作起来。

Dean转过身来，眯起眼睛看着Sam，看上去对他的话十分怀疑。

Sam耸了耸肩，“反正我也有衣服要洗，我可以把你的一起扔进去。”

Dean显然动摇了，Sam咧嘴笑着，他已经闻到了胜利的味道：Dean绝不会错过洗衣服的机会。他想起了以前他和Dean轮流洗衣服的记忆，当他们和爸爸一起在旅途中时，他和Dean会打各种荒谬的赌，输的人要洗一个月的衣服。他想到Dean现在要一个人去洗衣服，没有Sam的陪伴，一个人独自坐在自助洗衣店里，他就十分难过。

“如果我留下来，”Dean突然说，“Jess不会介意吧？”

“啊？”Sam从思绪中惊醒过来。

Dean看起来有点恼怒，“你的女朋友，Jess，回神了吗？”

“她真的不是我的女朋友，”Sam说，“所以不会，她不会介意的。”他犹豫了一下，迅速瞥了一眼正推开图书馆大门的Dean，他们走到了阳光明媚的室外，“她，嗯，不是我喜欢的类型。”

Dean扬起眉毛，开玩笑地问他，“怎么，她对你来说太聪明了吗？”

“因为她是女生。”Sam承认了，颈间的脉搏疯狂地跳动。他感到头昏眼花，有点恐慌，看到哥哥脸上近乎滑稽的惊讶之情，竭力抑制着自己想要从胸口冒出来的歇斯底里的笑声。

“哈，”Dean发出一个无意义的声音，然后陷入沉思。Sam知道Dean和男人女人都调过情，所以他并不担心Dean会对此有不好的反应，但是大声说出口还是挺伤脑筋的。他只告诉过Jess——这是必须的，真的——他的室友Gary可能也已经猜到了，但仅此而已。

“Dean？”他们无言地走了几分钟后，他试探性的问道。

“噢，Sammy，”Dean兴高采烈地朝他咧嘴一笑，“我只是在想能得到一袋洗干净的衣服会有多棒。”Sam笑了，他心里的疙瘩消散了。

******

这是Dean第一次在这里待着超过一个晚上。

第二天早上Sam醒来时，Dean已经出门了，但他的行李还在Sam床边的地板上。Sam把Dean的脏衣服都拿去洗干净。两天后的午夜时分，Dean一拐一瘸地回来了，血从他的牛仔裤里往外渗。

Sam给哥哥包扎好了伤口，并坚持让他睡在床上，自己去睡沙发。起初Dean拒绝了，但是他因为狩猎精疲力尽，所以当他们一起靠在那张小小的床上用Sam的笔记本电脑看电影时，他睡着了。Sam温柔地微笑着，把他带着轻柔鼾声的哥哥塞进被窝，自己抱着枕头和毯子去了客厅。

第二天早上，Dean从卧室里走出来，Sam正坐在沙发上打着哈欠，并试图让睡僵硬的脖子不再酸痛。

“早上好，”Sam抬头看着他的哥哥说。

“早上好！”Dean兴高采烈地答道，然后坐到Sam身边。

Sam小心翼翼地看着他，“你今天早上看起来很高兴。”

“看看我在你的枕头下面发现了什么？”Dean笑着，向Sam挥舞一块黑色的布料。该死的，这他妈是Sam来斯坦福前从Dean那儿偷走的T恤。他甚至不能辩驳说这是他自己的衣服，因为他像个白痴一样，拿走了印有AC/DC标志的T恤——这显然是Dean的——而不是一件普通的衣服。

Dean已经开始咧嘴大笑了，“噢Sammy，看来你是真的很想我。”

Sam觉得自己整张脸都开始发热了，“快闭嘴，混蛋。”他一边半心半意地说着，一边用胳膊肘顶开他的哥哥。但说实话，他很高兴他那个自信、自大的哥哥又回来了，而不是像之前那样受伤的、犹豫的哥哥。他甚至一点都不后悔Dean发现了那件愚蠢的T恤。

******

接下来的几个月里Dean又来过几次，在打猎的间隙中，或是在爸爸因为某些原因不在家的时候。Sam逐渐平静下来，高兴地意识到Dean现在对自己在Sam心中的位置更有信心了，他毫不犹豫地使用Sam给他的备用钥匙，进到Sam的公寓，舒服地坐在沙发上，Sam开始觉得这里也是Dean的家了。有时候，他甚至会一次性待上两到三天。

有一次，Dean边说着“既然你那么喜欢枕头下的那件”边戏谑地递给Sam另一件他的T恤，Sam怒视着哥哥并拒绝了。实际上在他答应帮Dean洗衣服的那次，就已经从他哥哥的行李里偷拿了另一件T恤了，不过现在可能不是提起这件事的好时机。

Dean完全受到了Sam所有朋友的欢迎。Brady，还有Sam在其他班级认识的同学，他们发觉只有当Dean在的时候，Sam才会和他们一起去吃午餐或是晚餐。Jess和她的朋友Carmen还有Pam认为Sam和Dean很“有爱”，Sam让她们发誓永远不要当着Dean的面说这些话。甚至他的室友Gary——Sam一直担心Gary会因为有人总是睡在客厅而感到不高兴——也对Dean称赞有加：因为他们都喜欢汉堡并讨厌Sam的沙拉。

今天是很少有的Sam和他的朋友们在不同的课程间隙都有共同的一小时休息时间，他们买好了午餐聚在广场里一起吃饭。Dean给Sam买了午餐过去找他们，晚上他要去打猎，但是他需要先查一些关于一个古老的异教仪式的细节，所以上午Sam去听讲座时，他不情愿地在图书馆待了一个小时。

Sam和他的朋友们都躺在广场中央的草坪上，而Tom——Sam的同班同学，和他住在同一栋宿舍楼——正在抱怨他的脚踝差点被乱放在宿舍楼娱乐室中间的壶铃弄断。

一个锡箔纸包装的三明治落在Sam腿上，他用一只手遮挡着头顶刺眼的阳光抬起头来，看着Dean一屁股坐在他身边的草地上，伸展着双腿。

“谢了，”他对Dean说，“这是——”

“嗯哼，”Dean正忙着打开他的午餐，“鸡肉三明治，还另外多加了生菜。”他咬了一口自己的牛排芝士三明治，满足地叹了口气。

“嘿，哥们儿。”Tom向Dean打了个招呼，然后继续讲他的故事，“我简直想不通为什么娱乐室里会有壶铃，太奇怪了，伙计们，就像有人搞了一连串毫无意义的恶作剧——我听说上周有人发现所有的桌游都被从架子上拿下来扔到地上，到处都是散落的卡牌和大富翁的棋子，还有各种垃圾。”他抚摸着自己受伤的脚踝说。

“是啊”，Gary沮丧地说，“我花了好几个小时才把它们重新整理好，希望有人能快点抓住这个恶作剧的混蛋。”

“也许你们宿舍楼在闹鬼”Pam笑着说。

Gary做了个鬼脸，“上帝啊，我希望不是这样。”

Sam靠过去贴近Dean的耳朵，这样他的朋友们就不会听见他在说什么了。“找到你需要的仪式信息了吗？”

Dean点点头，“找到了，”他低声说。

“那就好，”Sam说着，忧心忡忡地看着他的哥哥，“小心点。”

“我不是一直都很小心吗？”Dean愉快地回答，“顺便说一声，你脸上沾了芥末酱。”

“什么？”Sam用手捂住嘴，“在哪儿？”

Dean幸灾乐祸地笑了，“总是吃到到处都是，Sammy。”说完他靠近Sam，用手指在Sam嘴角刮了一下，然后——噢，天呐——把手指伸进嘴里，舔掉了那点芥末酱。Sam觉得自己的脸红了，他迫切地希望没人注意到。

“Aww——”Jess趁Dean转身丢垃圾时对Sam顽皮地笑着，Sam怒视着她，试图用自己的意志力驱散脸上的红晕。

Sam就像个胆小如鼠的懦夫，他至今没告诉任何一个朋友Dean是他的哥哥。他只是介绍了Dean的名字，并且非常小心的没有提起他们的关系，也尽力不去思考Dean对此是怎么想的。

现在Sam又开始和Dean不定时的一起出去玩了，这件事中唯一的缺点就是，所有那些他曾努力压抑的感情又重新浮出水面。Sam最近右手繁重的工作量可以证明这一点。

  
=第二章 结束=


	3. Chapter 3

Sam还没反应过来，秋季学期就要结束了，假期即将到来。Sam的朋友们计划好了在Brady家举办一个盛大的圣诞派对，然后再各奔东西去度假。但是Dean一周前提到过，他可能会在圣诞节前几天过来。

现在学期终于要结束了，Sam真的只想和Dean两个人一起呆上几天。他们才刚刚开始重新建立Sam来斯坦福之前的亲密关系，他非常渴望回到那种氛围中。

当他告诉朋友们他和Dean已经有计划时，他的朋友们都看着他。Jess、Carmen和Pam咯咯地笑着，围在一起窃窃私语，Brady、Gary和其他的男生们眨眼暗示Sam，提出了不少猥琐的建议，Sam脸都红了。如果之前他还对朋友们对于他和Dean关系的设想有任何怀疑的话，现在肯定是没有了。Sam把脸埋进双手中，默默祈祷这一切永远不会传到Dean耳朵里。

但可能是上帝恨他，或是他的运气就是这么糟糕，Dean突然出现了。他看了一眼Sam涨红的脸，环视了一下Sam笑成一团的朋友们，挑起了一条表示疑惑的眉毛。

他的朋友们都消遣地看着他，但是没人说一个字，Sam无能为力地四处张望，直到Jess同情他，并开始向Dean解释他是她知道的唯一一个叫了Sam“Sammy”还能活下来的人：Brady曾经这样喊过一次，Sam差点把他的头拧下来。Sam不确定这是不是他想要Dean知道的事情——考虑到这件事加上枕头下的T恤，Dean就有更多可以用来嘲笑他的故事了——但是他能在适当的时候阻止。

“嗯，这样啊，那当然，”当Jess停下来喘口气时，Dean沾沾自喜地说，“那是因为——”Sam知道Dean即将宣布这是他作为大哥哥拥有的权利，他故意装成笨手笨脚的样子打翻了桌上的冰咖啡，溅得他和旁边的Brady全身都是。接下来是一连串的鸡飞狗跳，Brady因为泼到他大腿上的冰块大叫，女孩们手忙脚乱地为他和Brady拿纸巾，Dean本来想说的话全都淹没在骚动中。

最后Sam不得不在湿漉漉的牛仔裤粘在大腿的情况下艰难地走回宿舍，Dean嘲笑他像个笨蛋，但总得来说比起Dean公开他们的兄弟关系，他更愿意接受这个。

******

在圣诞节的前两天，Dean开车来接Sam一起去卡梅尔小镇，他们将在那里的汽车旅馆住上两晚。Dean不得不在圣诞节后的第二天离开去和爸爸碰面，而Sam会在这周剩下的日子里去和Jess待在一起，直到冬季学期开始。

汽车旅馆的房间很小，但实际上很漂亮，而且相当干净。平安夜那天，Sam把Dean拖到最近的沃尔玛，在那里他们买了零食，一堆DVD，一桶混装的圣诞装饰品和足够供应给一个小型家庭聚会的啤酒。

他们把圣诞彩灯随意地挂在房间的墙上，然后Sam把他们买的爆米花倒进一个大碗里，而Dean开始用Sam的笔记本电脑播放《虎胆龙威》。他们一起趴在Sam的床上看电影，一边吃着爆米花，一边慢慢地喝着一瓶又一瓶的啤酒。

Sam放松地靠在枕头上，有一点怀念这感觉，又觉得现在比以往任何时候都要快乐——但显然当他开始自满时，事情又会变得一团糟。

当《虎胆龙威2》快播放到大结局时，他们已烂醉如泥了，电脑也被推到了床脚。Sam靠在枕头上，四仰八叉地半坐着，他不是很清楚Dean的头是怎么枕到他腿上的：Dean的四肢像海星一样摊在床上，头转向电脑屏幕的方向看着电影，当Sam的手指开始拨弄哥哥的头发时，他发出了舒适的咕哝声。

事实上Sam也不清楚他是怎么开始抚摸Dean的头发的，现在他的手指完全缠绕在柔软的金发中，他找不到停下的理由。Dean带着醉意和快乐，像没有骨头一样枕在他身上，并且没有意识到自己正在发出温柔而满足的声音。Sam的手忍不住从Dean的头发上沿着他柔软的脸颊滑下来，抚过他雕刻般的下巴...是的，他的行为已经以二十英里的时速狂奔着远离纯洁的兄弟关系了，但是他醉得很厉害，什么都不在乎了。

Dean不再假装还在看电影了，他把头转向Sam，身子依然靠着他。他的眼睛半睁着，浓密的长睫毛在有雀斑的金色皮肤上落下阴影，他懒洋洋地的把鼻子戳在Sam由于T恤无意中卷起来而露出的肚子上，然后他的喉咙里发出轻轻的哼声，把嘴唇贴在了Sam裸露的皮肤上。

Sam发出了一声轻柔的惊呼，他无法把目光从Dean贴在他身上的嘴唇上移开，他的手不自觉地紧紧捏住Dean优美的下巴。正是这道微弱的声音，打破了他们两人所处的奇妙氛围：Dean抬起头对上了Sam目瞪口呆的表情，他的眼睛立刻因为恐惧睁得大大的。他们保持这个状态凝固了很长时间，然后Dean突然挣扎着站起来，带着惊慌失措的表情远离Sam。

当晚剩下的时光...可以说是非常尴尬。Dean回到了他自己那张床上，然后回绝了每一次Sam试图说服或哄骗他过去继续看电影的企图。最后，Sam放弃了，他关上电脑蜷缩进被子里，他仍然能感受到Dean的嘴唇贴在他肚子上温暖的感觉。他本以为自己会辗转难眠，但酒精起了作用，他伴随着Dean的呼吸声沉沉睡去。

圣诞节当天更是糟透了。

Dean从宿醉中醒来，他看起来状态不比Sam好多少。他们轮流洗澡，然后去旅馆外寻找食物，他们开了半个小时的车，才找到一家在圣诞节开门的麦当劳。

Dean一整天都在用意义不明的咕哝声回应Sam，并且不拿正眼看他。Sam不确定是他还在宿醉中，还是只是积极地想避开自己。如果Dean只是想利用宿醉这个借口不和Sam说话，那他一点也不会感到惊讶。

Sam不确定他是否该感到惊慌。也许Dean根本不记得昨晚发生过什么，又或者他昨天的行为并不是有意的，也许他只是想表达某种正常的兄弟情？Sam能背诵大段的拉丁文咒语，能闭着眼睛驱赶恶魔，能在五十步开外射穿狼人的心脏，但他说不出真正的正常该是什么样。

在吃下两块松饼、喝掉两杯咖啡后，Sam终于觉得状态恢复了一些。他站起来准备把他的麦满分包装纸扔进垃圾桶时，不小心擦过了哥哥的胳膊。Dean立刻跳起来，以致于他的咖啡洒了一桌子。好吧，Dean肯定还记得昨晚发生了什么。

Sam看着他的哥哥擦着桌上的咖啡，他紧抿着嘴唇，艰难地咽下一口唾沫。如果不是因为他突然分心想起Dean嘴唇贴着他肚子的感觉，他现在可能会完全抓狂。

这一天剩下的时间里，Dean在Sam身边一直显得紧张兮兮。Sam全神贯注地让自己不要去想Dean可能已经发现了Sam对他不寻常的感情。

就在圣诞节第二天，Dean就把他送到了Jess家门口，然后开车离开。

Sam站在路边看着Impala扬长而去，他不禁有些感伤，因为他已经开始想念他的哥哥了。

******

接下来的三个月里Dean都没有再来过。

在那三个月里，Sam至少有十几次调出了Dean的电话号码，但都没有真的拨出去。一方面他担心Dean在圣诞节后再也不想见他，一方面他害怕是因为Dean出了什么事所以才一直没露面。

最糟糕的是，如果他哥哥真的发生了什么不幸的事，考虑到他离家时的态度，Sam觉得爸爸可能根本不会打电话通知他。带着这个念头，他走进房间，再次拨出Dean的号码，然后按下“呼叫”键。

电话一直没有接通，Sam在转到语音信箱之前就挂断了电话，然后盯着手机看了很长时间。他刚下定决心要给Dean留一条语音信息，提醒他记得回电话，这时大门突然被打开，噢，他的不安感可以去见鬼去了。

他把头伸进客厅，Dean就站在那儿，手里还捏着Sam给他的备用钥匙。Dean两眼通红，看上去严重缺觉。Sam向他走去时，他用胳膊捂住猛烈地打了个喷嚏。

Sam完全放松下来，一看到他哥哥他的心就仿佛找到了归属，不用再悬在半空中。“你感冒了吗？”他问。

“我没生病！”伴随着又一个喷嚏，Dean断断续续地说。

“行行行。”Sam平静地说，然后接下Dean的行李，把他领到沙发上坐着。他把哥哥裹在几条毛毯里，然后把一大杯热茶塞到Dean手里。

Dean沮丧地凝视着那杯茶，然后小心翼翼地啜了一口。“我真讨厌怀俄明州。”他喃喃自语。

“你从怀俄明过来？”Sam也端了一杯热茶坐到Dean身边。

“是的，”Dean说，“我和爸爸在杰克逊市追踪一个变形怪。”他皱起眉，“我们在零下20度的天气里踩着10英寸的积雪追着那个混蛋，然后干掉了他。”他全身都在发抖，又打了个喷嚏，杯子里的茶有一半都溅到了外面。

“拿着，”Sam说，Dean的鼻子难受地塞住了，他递给Dean一张纸巾。“你这样不能睡沙发了，”Sam坚定地对他说，“你去睡我的床，我来睡沙发。”

“什么？不行！”Dean拒绝道，但是Sam已经站起身把Dean的行李提进了他的卧室。他回到客厅，拿走哥哥手里已经喝了一半的茶，无视Dean的抗议把他扶到床上。

尽管刚刚一直在抱怨，但Dean还是很快就睡着了，显然他因为狩猎和生病已经精疲力尽了。花了几天时间从杰克逊市开车到斯坦福来显然对他的病情没有任何好处。Sam在沙发上度过了一晚，第二天早上当他坐起来揉着酸痛的脖子时，Dean从卧室走出来了。

Sam想放下手但已经来不及了，Dean皱着眉走向他，“我早就说了你这个大块头不要睡在沙发上，”他嘟囔着，“今晚我睡沙发。”

听到Dean打算再待一个晚上，Sam的心狂跳了一下，但是他很快意识到Dean正要回到卧室去把行李拿到沙发旁来，他急忙跳起来跟着他的哥哥。

Dean的手刚摸上行李的背带，他就把行李袋从Dean手里抢了过去，Dean愤怒地看了他一眼，然后连打了三个喷嚏。“别管这些了，混蛋，”Sam恼怒地对他说，“你需要好好休息才能好起来，在床上才能睡得好。”

Dean固执地去捡他的行李，Sam在同时扑向那个行李袋，他们四肢纠缠地倒在床边，脸的距离只有几英寸。Dean试图不去盯着Sam的脸，但这险些让他变成斗鸡眼。Sam脸颊发烫，迅速向后退开。

“听着，”他说，“我不会让你睡沙发的，所以我们一起睡床，好吗？”他在脑海中交握双手，祈祷自己不要在睡梦中性骚扰他的哥哥或者做别的什么可怕又尴尬的事。

Dean摇晃着头思考着，然后疑惑地看了看那张狭窄的床。Sam本以为Dean会松口同意他去睡沙发，但是他哥哥又打了个喷嚏，可怜巴巴地吸了吸鼻子，然后点头表示同意一起睡床。

最后Sam让Dean蜷缩进被窝里，在床头柜上放了一盒纸巾和一杯热茶，才安心地出门去上课。

******

第二天早上，Sam醒来时感到温暖、满足、和美好。

这感觉真的太好了。

然后他才意识到是因为自己和哥哥正挤在他的小床上，他的一只胳膊搂着Dean的腰，晨间的欲火紧贴着Dean的屁股。

操。

Sam呆住了，他小心翼翼地往后挪了一点，然后试图在他哥哥醒来之前抽回他的胳膊。他设法收回了右臂，但是他的左臂仍然被熟睡的Dean压着，所以除了等待Dean醒过来，他什么也做不了。

妈的。Sam紧闭双眼，强迫身体完全放松下来，假装自己还在睡觉。他能感觉到是哪个时刻Dean意识到自己身在何处以及被谁环绕着，因为他哥哥的呼吸声突然停住，身体也变得紧绷起来。

Dean全身僵住了一会儿，然后他好像控制不住自己似的，轻轻地把他的臀部向后挪，直到抵住Sam坚硬的勃起。Sam所有的理智都在控制自己让自己保持一动不动，而不是扑过去把Dean压到身下。

他用力咬住自己的嘴唇，以致于等下肯定会留下难看的瘀伤，无情地抑制住快要竭力从他喉咙里冲出来的呜咽。天啊，Dean在干什么？

Dean稍微动了一下，他的屁股仍然紧紧贴着Sam硬得发疼的老二。Sam绝望地紧闭双眼，希望Dean不要再动了。因为如果他哥哥继续这样下去，他就会脱下短裤冲向Dean的屁股。

过了好一会儿，Dean终于呼出一声轻微地叹息，掀开被子从床上爬起来。等Dean打开卧室的门，漫步到客厅以后，Sam在心里感谢了他能想到的每一个神。他听着哥哥在浴室里走来去，然后打开淋浴的声音，终于松了一口气。他立刻从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾，用手握住了他颤动的老二。

根本不需要多努力他就射出来了，他恨不得把那几张纸巾塞进嘴里咬住避免他发出呻吟声。他听到淋浴声结束，Dean慢慢走回客厅，他跳起来尽快把自己擦干净，然后客厅传来了Dean和Gary低声交谈的声音，和他们煮咖啡时杯子的相碰声。

他从床上滚下来，偷偷溜去浴室的路上能听到他们的谈话声。

“...真令人毛骨悚然，她说昨天听到娱乐室里传来了奇怪的声音，她去检查时灯打不开，她发誓说她感觉到有个东西从她手臂上擦过去了——啊，水开了，麻烦把水壶递给我好吗？”

“好的，给你。”

“谢谢。”接着是一些简短的餐具的叮当声。

“Sam？”Sam打开浴室门时Dean在厨房里喊道，“你起来了吗？”

“我先去洗个澡！”他回应着，急忙关上了门。

=第三章 结束=


	4. Chapter 4

Sam今天上课时一直都无法集中注意力，他心烦意乱地想着自己竟然真的在睡觉时骚扰他哥哥了。但是这并不是他最该担心的事，傍晚他回到公寓时，他的眼睛已经开始发痒，而且还不停地打着喷嚏。

Sam进门时Dean正从卧室里走出来，他看起来比前两天精神好多了，眼神锐利并恢复了警觉，也不再吸鼻子。然而，当他看到Sam的那一刻，脸又因为担心而皱起来。

“Sam？”Sam倒在沙发上，Dean一个箭步冲过来，把手腕按在Sam的额头上。“操，Sammy，你在发烧。”

Dean皱着眉头沮丧地说，“该死的，我不该来这儿的，现在我把病传染给你了。”

Sam抬手抓住他哥哥的手腕，截断了Dean还没说出口的其他话，和他不可避免的像山洪一样袭来的内疚。想到Dean在生病的情况下开了几天车来这里只是因为他想见Sam，希望Sam能照顾他；因为他是Sam要照顾的人，就像Sam也是Dean要照看的人一样。说实话，这感觉还真的...很好，即使Sam在这个过程中不小心也染上了感冒。

“Dean，”他呜咽了一声，试图让自己的声音听起来格外可怜，因为让Dean从内疚和自我厌恶中解脱出来的唯一方法就是让他觉得自己被需要——而Sam是这方面的专家。他一直想要Dean，需要Dean，他不知道该如何停止依赖Dean。

“来吧，”Dean说着，半搂着Sam从沙发上起来，“我们去睡觉吧，大脚怪。”

Sam比平时表现得更粘人，更需要帮助，让Dean哄他上床睡觉，以致于Dean没有闲暇再去感到内疚了。而Sam，尽管发烧让他觉得十分难受，但是他忙于享受Dean把自己的全部注意力都放到他身上，身体的病痛都只是小问题了。

晚上Dean准备离开卧室去沙发上睡觉，但是Sam坚决不同意。他用手指勾住Dean的手腕，用恳求的狗狗眼看着他，眼神里满是哀怨，好吧只有一点点，但Dean屈服了，爬上了他的床。他侧躺在Sam身边，慢慢捂热Sam冰凉的手，Sam满足地咕哝着，让自己靠Dean更近一些。既然他现在生病了，他就要尽可能的让自己放纵一下。

他在熟悉的Dean的气味中慢慢睡着，他哥哥的腿和他的交缠在一起，温暖的手搭在他的后腰。

谢天谢地，第二天是星期六，所以Sam可以一觉睡到中午不用担心缺课，下午的大部分时间也都在打瞌睡。

“你不是应该昨天就出发去和爸爸碰面吗？”在下午的某个时刻Sam迷迷糊糊地问Dean。

“这些事就让我来操心吧，Sammy，”Dean说。当他抚过Sam额头上一缕汗湿的头发时，他粗糙的手显得很温柔。

“好吧，”Sam睡意朦胧地说。他用鼻尖蹭着Dean的手掌心，然后转过头，嘴唇擦过Dean的手腕，没有理会他哥哥那声柔软的惊呼，又打了个盹。

到了晚上，Sam感觉精神好多了，足够让他带着在公寓里困了两天的Dean出去吃晚饭。他们又去了宿舍楼的食堂，吃完饭后，Dean有点焦虑地看着Sam。

“感觉好点了吗？”他问道。

“嗯，”Sam说，“好多了。”

“那就好，”Dean说，然后犹豫了一下，“听着，Sam——我想我得走了。”

Sam点点头。他不知道Dean跟爸爸说了什么才能让他过来看Sam，不过不管那理由是什么，他都很肯定Dean并没有跟爸爸说实话。Sam其实非常感激，因为Dean愿意费劲去编造理由，避免爸爸问任何问题，然后大老远开车过来见他。不过他知道如果他戳穿这个事实，Dean一定会黑着脸否认的。

他们回到Sam的公寓让Dean去拿他的行李，然后Sam走到小厨房，把冰箱打开在里面翻找。

“Dean。”他说，“你过来一下。”

Dean刚把一件衬衫塞进行李袋，闻声转过身来，“嗯？”

他走到冰箱旁，Sam递给他一盒四瓶装的啤酒。Dean把瓶身斜过来好奇地看上面的标签，“我以前从来没见过这个牌子。”

“这是Gary他们那儿的一种精酿啤酒，他告诉我非常好喝，所以圣诞假期回家的时候我让他给我买了一些。” Sam有点不好意思地低下头，“这本来应该是送给你的生日礼物，但是圣诞节以后我就没见过你了...”

一提到圣诞节他的说话声就渐渐低下来，他立刻心慌意乱地想起了他们在卡梅尔小镇的汽车旅馆里“有点越界”的时刻，操，他不应该提起圣诞节的，因为现在Dean的耳尖有点发红，显然也想到了同样的事。一阵尴尬的沉默降临在他们中间，直到Dean舔了舔嘴唇，紧张地清了清嗓子。

Dean的微笑有点慌乱，但是温柔、真诚。“谢谢,Sammy，”他说，拿起啤酒转身，然后又突然停下来。“嘿——知道我在想什么吗？先帮我保管一下，等我回来，我们再来分享。”他把啤酒还给Sam，Sam点点头，接过来放回冰箱，他极力掩饰自己得意洋洋的笑容，Dean暗示了他会回来——这是他哥哥第一次大声地说出这样的承诺。

Dean走回他的行李边，然后停顿了一下，手在里面翻找了什么。“事实上，”他说，语气有点恶作剧的意味，“我也有东西要给你。”

当Sam从冰箱里抬起头时，一件T恤打在了他脸上。他拿下来看了一眼，然后疑惑地盯着Dean。这是一件深绿色的、Dean的T恤。

Dean的笑容很邪恶，“我只是觉得你可能需要在枕头底下再放一件T恤衫，”他假装无辜地笑着说，“来帮你度过难关，直到我回来。”

Dean离开公寓时高兴地吹着口哨，而Sam紧紧跟在他后面。他早就该知道Dean是永远不可能放过T恤事件的。

******

随着Sam生日的临近，他的朋友们决定为他组织一个活动，但他找借口说自己生日那天会很忙，所以他们决定在他生日前一天晚上出去玩。如果Sam能对自己完全、彻底的坦诚，他其实是希望Dean能在他生日那天过来，但他尽量让自己不要有太大的期望。Dean也有自己的生活，而且他已经花了很多时间在打猎间隙来看Sam了。

无论如何，如果现在Dean正在打猎，那Sam唯一想要的生日礼物就是Dean不要死，那就谢天谢地了。

尽管如此，Sam还是很享受和朋友们一起的庆祝活动。他们去了校外的一家酒吧，因为距离近所以不用开车，然后他和朋友们一起拍了各种奇怪的照片，晚上结束的时候Sam已经醉得走不了直线了。其他男孩们离开后，他和Gary把其他女孩们——Jess，Carmen和Pam——送回宿舍，然后把手臂搭在对方肩上互相支撑着回到他们的公寓。

Gary在身上摸索着他们公寓的钥匙，Sam靠在墙上，打着哈欠。“快点，伙计，快点，”他含糊地说，“我真的想去小便了。”

他的舍友终于设法把门打开了，他们俩肩膀撞在一起，跌跌撞撞地走进公寓。Gary小心翼翼地穿过客厅，朝自己的房间走去。Sam冲向厕所，打着大大的哈欠，拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。

“晚安，”Gary喃喃自语，“生日快乐，哥们儿。祝你明天约会愉快。”

“嗯？”Sam把头伸出厕所。

“你明天要和你男朋友去约会，不是吗？”Gary挑起眉毛，咧嘴大笑，“你跟我们说生日那天你要忙着上课，”他谴责地用手指着Sam，“可明天是星期六，伙计，你还不够狡猾。”

Sam呻吟着，用手捂住自己的脸。“妈的，快闭嘴吧哥们儿。”他洗完手后立刻溜进卧室，Gary大笑着关上了自己卧室的门。

Sam关上灯躺到床上，没有醉得很彻底，只是因为喝多了有些多愁善感。他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机，醉醺醺地盯着发光的屏幕看了一会儿，缓慢地眨着眼，然后打开一个新的短信窗口，输入Dean的电话号码。他费力地打出两个字：

想你

Sam停顿了一下，盯着屏幕上闪烁的小光标看了很长时间，拇指悬停在“发送”键上。

深吸一口气，他点击了“发送”键，然后立刻开始恐慌，操，可现在已经不能收回这条消息了。他焦躁的盯着短信的小窗口，但还没有收到回复：Dean一定是睡着了，或者正在忙，又或者他被Sam的穷追不舍吓坏了，现在正以每小时100英里的速度往斯坦福的反方向逃去。

Sam不知道在他醉醺醺地睡着之前，他盯着屏幕看了多久。

第二天早上他醒来时头疼得厉害，手机就放在他枕头上离他脸不远的地方，已经快要没电了。他只能想起发出短信几分钟后他似乎就睡着了。他绝望地呻吟着，用一只手揉着眼睛，热切地希望发短信的事其实是他在做梦。

他抓起手机，发现他收到了一条来自Dean的新信息。他双手颤抖着点开了它。

我也想你Sammy。很快到家。

他的心怦怦直跳，一看到“家”这个字他就不由自主地感到一阵温暖。

******

等到Sam终于让自己从床上起来时已经过了他生日的中午了，他嘴里有股怪味，头也还在疼。当他跌跌撞撞地走进客厅，疲惫地打着哈欠时，大门突然打开了，Dean走了进来。他的脸上有一块很大的瘀伤，但除此以外，他看起来不错，没有受别的伤。

Sam盯着他。“Dean，”他愚蠢地重复，“Dean。”

“那的确是我的名字，Sammy，”Dean轻声说，“但别一直念叨。”

“你回来了。”Sam说。显然，他的大脑现在只能陈述这些显而易见的事情。

Dean正对他咧嘴笑着。“我不能错过你的生日，不是吗？”他说着，把手里拿着的一个棕色的大纸袋放到桌子上，然后向前一步，从口袋里掏出一样东西扔给Sam。

Sam条件反射地用手接过，然后低头看着Dean扔给他的东西。是一小瓶阿司匹林。他不好意思地朝Dean笑了笑，“你怎么知道......？”

Dean哼了一声。“你昨晚到底喝得有多醉？”他说，但Sam听出了他真正想问什么。

“没有很醉，但我不是故意没回你的。”他说，并假装没注意到Dean脸上的红晕，和他哥哥低着头、饱满的双唇微微翘起的样子。

Sam去倒了一杯水吞下两片阿司匹林，Dean走到他刚才放在桌上的纸袋前，从里面拿出两个防油纸包着的三明治。他递了一个给Sam。

“我想你可能需要吃点东西。”他一边说着一边拉出一把椅子坐下，然后打开自己的三明治。

Sam坐到他哥哥对面，打开他的早餐三明治。它很大而且很油腻，但的确填饱了他的胃——他甚至没意识到他早就饿了。Dean朝他灿烂地笑着，脚踝在桌子下碰了碰Sam的，Sam回给他一个简单地笑容。

Dean再次把手伸进纸袋，拿出一个透明的塑料外卖盒，Sam好奇地注视着它。他的哥哥把它放在桌上，打开盖子。里面有一个巧克力纸杯蛋糕，旁边还放着一根蜡烛。Dean拿起蜡烛，插进纸杯蛋糕里，然后从口袋里掏出打火机。

他点燃蜡烛，咧嘴对Sam笑着，“生日快乐，Sammy。” 他把纸杯蛋糕推向Sam。“许个愿，好吗？”

Sam歪头冲着他哥哥微笑，不可思议地感动着。“谢谢你，Dean。”他说完，让身子前倾，把蜡烛吹灭了。

“你许了什么愿望？”Dean一边问，一边接过Sam递给他的叉子。Sam小心地取下蜡烛，然后他们俩一起吃完了这个纸杯蛋糕。

关于你的，但是Sam没说。他只是耸耸肩，“不能告诉你，否则就不灵验了。”他轻声说，然后愉快地看着Dean生气地撅起嘴。

******

随着期末考试临近，Sam连续一周都在宿舍和Brady、Gary、Tom、Jess和Carmen一起完成期末作业。Dean本来应该今天到的，但他下午给Sam发短信说这次和爸爸的狩猎比预期中更花时间，可能需要晚几天才能过来。

由于今天Dean没到，对Sam来说真是漫长的一天。晚餐后他和朋友们去地下室的娱乐室放松一下，他只是和Brady、Gary还有Caemen一起坐在桌上足球的台子旁，无所事事地想着Dean现在的情况，并希望狩猎可以顺利。

Tom和Jess在台球桌旁，他用白垩粉擦着球杆，Jess正在打球。打完一杆后Jess检查了一下她的球杆，抱怨它有点弯曲了，然后去房间另一边墙上的架子上换一个新的。当Jess跌倒时，正在观看Brady和Carmen的桌上足球赛的Sam猛地抬起头，她向前跌倒——不，看起来更像是被什么东西猛拉着——她整个人重重地撞在墙上，头磕到墙上发出可怖的响声，台球杆从她无力的手中掉到地上。她突然倒在地板上，就像一只断了线的木偶，她的额角有血流出来。

“Jess！”Sam惊恐地大叫，几乎停止了呼吸。他心跳加速，跳起来冲向他的朋友，因为她的跌倒绝对不是正常的情况——操，妈的，他以前和爸爸还有Dean见过无数次这种情况，是一个鬼魂在作怪，当他的朋友们在抱怨娱乐室里发生的奇怪的事情时他就应该注意起来，也许就能阻止这件事——

他跪在地上，轻柔地把Jess抱进怀里，Jess眼睛睁得大大的，发出微弱的呻吟。他们的朋友们都聚集在周围，Carmen已经打电话叫了救护车。Jess的脸色苍白，她痛苦地抓住自己的腿。

“别动，”Sam温柔且忧心忡忡地告诉她，“我想你的腿可能骨折了。我们会送你去医院的，再坚持一会儿，好吗？”

他和Carmen陪同Jess去了医院，检查发现她不仅骨折还有脑震荡。Sam打电话给Jess的父母，他们马上开车到斯坦福来。在确保Jess情况稳定并安顿好她的父母后，Sam回到斯坦福，直接去了图书馆。

他有活儿要干了。

=第四章 结束=


	5. Chapter 5

经过一番调查，Sam认为在娱乐室里闹事的鬼魂可能是个捣蛋鬼。他从图书馆里借了几本书，回到宿舍楼，在一楼的公共休息室继续研究。

有一件事让他很困惑：根据他在资料里读到的，捣蛋鬼通常会被吸引到与暴力或死亡密切相关的地方，但据他所知，这栋宿舍楼没有理由与暴力或死亡事件有关。当他正皱着眉头查阅一本关于幽灵与捣蛋鬼的书时，Brady拿着一罐啤酒走进休息室，Sam匆忙地把书合上。

“你在干什么？”Brady问道。

“呃，在写论文。”Sam快速地说。

Brady用怀疑的目光看了看这本书的封面：《如何鉴别：捣蛋鬼与其他不安分的幽灵》。Sam紧张地清了清嗓子，急急忙忙地把一叠稿纸放到书上。

“嗯。”Brady略带傻笑的说，他喝了一口啤酒，然后漫步走出休息室。Sam皱起眉头迷惑地看着他朋友脸上古怪的表情，然后摇摇头，继续读他的书。

最后他终于找到了一个能清除这个鬼的净化仪式，然后花了几天时间搜集他需要的材料，并小心仔细地制作了需要的巫术袋。

Jess的父母把她接回家修养了，不过让Sam松了一口气的是，医生说她会好起来的。她的腿几个月后就能痊愈，然后她就能回到斯坦福——下周就是期末考试了——Sam和朋友们计划好了考完试后开车去她父母家看望她。

不过在那之前，Sam要先解决这个麻烦。

晚上，他准备去进行净化仪式，他拿着巫术袋正要出门时，门把手转动着从外面打开，Sam不得不往后跳开，以避免被门撞到。

Dean捏着Sam的备用钥匙走进来，看到Sam就顿住了脚步。

“噢，你要出去吗？”说完他就看到Sam手里的巫术袋，危险地眯起眼睛，“怎么回事？”

最近的事情太多了，Sam竟然忘了Dean这几天会过来。他很快地解释了这几天发生的事，关于Jess在娱乐室受伤，和他怀疑过去几个月里娱乐室里发生的所有古怪事情都是一个捣蛋鬼引起的，最后他给Dean看了他准备好的巫术袋。

随着他的解释，Dean先是露出关切的神情，然后开始生气，并且越来越愤怒。

“去你妈的，Sam，”他咬牙切齿地说。“你打算在没有后援的情况下一个人去解决它？你已经三年没打猎了，你应该告诉我的！”

“你在忙！”Sam说，“而且，你也是一直在独自狩猎。”

“只有一两次！”Dean说，“大多数情况下我都是和爸爸一起打猎。还有，操，如果你觉得我会让你一个人去打猎的话，那你就大错特错了。”

Sam不得不承认这一点。老实说，等Dean来和他一起去才更明智，尤其是就像他哥哥说的那样，他已经三年没打猎了。但是——他不确定Dean什么时候能来，如果他再拖久一点，那个捣蛋鬼又伤害了别人......

Dean似乎一眼就看穿了Sam脑子里在想什么，因为他没有再多说什么，只是压下火气，告诉Sam在公寓等着，他去Impala的后备箱里拿一把猎枪。

Sam乖巧地坐在沙发上等着，手里摆弄着巫术袋。当Dean拿着猎枪回来时，Sam抬起头试探地朝他微笑。Dean看着他，嘴巴紧闭，嘴角勉强地向上勾了一下。Sam站起来，拿肩膀讨好地撞了下Dean，他知道自己已经被原谅了。

有Dean在背后罩着他，他觉得更有把握了。虽然Sam不像Dean那样喜欢狩猎，但是他知道自己做的事是在保护别人，而且他的哥哥也在他身边，他感觉这样很好。

“准备好了吗？”Dean问道，Sam点点头，跟着Dean出了门。

这个仪式要求把巫术袋放在宿舍楼的东南西北四面墙里，直到他们到达地下室之前一切都很顺利，没有任何骚动的迹象。

到了地下室后，Dean在西面的墙上破开一个洞，把第一个巫术袋放进去。然而，在Sam去北面墙放巫术袋时，一个储藏间的门突然打开，传出一阵不详的隆隆声。Sam匆忙地拉过Dean向后退了几步，避免他哥哥被储藏间里发射出来的一大堆扫帚和拖把埋住。紧接着那些工具又哗啦哗啦的立起来，冲向Sam和Dean半秒前站过的位置，还好他们听到声音就退到了更安全的地方。

“该死！”他低声说，并对Dean做了个手势提醒他加快速度。

他们躲避着那些工具，急匆匆地跑向东墙，空中飞舞的扫帚和拖把像是被一个看不见的愤怒地敌人挥舞着。因为靠得太近了，一条拖把断掉的把手末端撕开了Dean的袖子，划破了他的胳膊，Dean发出痛苦的嘶声。Sam惊恐地瞥了哥哥一眼，谢天谢地，伤口很浅。

但是他们依然没有脱离险境，在Dean把第三个巫术袋放进东墙后，那个捣蛋鬼愤怒的尖叫起来，猛地打开另一件储藏室的门，把里面各种各样的东西砸向Sam和Dean。Sam躲开了三个网球拍和一个曲棍球棍，一根突然横在地上的鱼竿险些将他绊倒，然后又差点被一辆自行车撞到。他的目光去寻找Dean，Dean的情况也好不到哪儿去：他双手紧紧握住猎枪，不断地四处张望，躲避向他飞过去的一连串物品。

“该死的幽灵，我一定要干掉你。”Dean皱着眉头举起了猎枪。

“不行，”Sam抓住Dean的胳膊低声说。“如果有人听见枪声下来查看情况，他们会受伤的。”

“说得好像我们的小朋友没有发出足够吵醒整个宿舍楼的噪音似的。”Dean喃喃自语，但还是放下了枪。一条布满灰尘的毛巾突然裹到Dean头上，完全挡住了他的视线，Dean叫喊着，Sam赶忙去帮他哥哥解开了那条毛巾。这时一个又大又沉的箱子自己移动着来到娱乐室的门口——那里是南墙，最后一个需要放巫术袋的地方——然后把门堵上了。

“他妈的。”Dean低声怒骂。

他们两个用尽全身力气把箱子推开，进入娱乐室。里面的情况更糟糕：鬼魂疯狂地尖叫着，房间里狂风呼啸，就像有一个小型的龙卷风，向他们投掷着台球杆、高尔夫球杆和各种棋盘。灯光闪烁着，然后房间里的灯泡一个接一个的炸开，直到唯一的可见光只剩门口那束走廊射进来的灯照。

他们甚至无法走到房间中央，更不用说走到那堵墙边了。Sam被狂风吹得睁不开眼睛，他设法跑到南墙边，在石膏板的墙角踢开一个洞，然后就被那个鬼魂狠狠地抡到地上。他感到喉咙上有一种无情的压力，他喘着气，拼命挣扎吸气，然后他窒息了，眼前跳动着黑色的斑点。

“Sam！”他听到Dean的声音似乎从遥远的地方传来，但他没有力气回应。他的视线逐渐模糊，感觉脑袋迟钝且沉重。

“Sammy！”Dean在大喊，在狂风中向Sam的方位移动。Sam隐约注意到那个捣蛋鬼举起了那张桌上足球桌，直直地向他砸来；他脑子里仅剩的一点点理性还在思考，如果那个鬼没有先掐断他的脖子的话，可能会先压碎他的骨头。

紧接着是一声震耳欲聋的轰隆声，然后突然之间，他脖子上快扼死他的压力消失了。幽灵狂怒地嚎叫着，随着Dean猎枪射出的盐弹逐渐消散。Sam疯狂地喘着气，清爽的新鲜空气涌进他的肺部，让他膝盖酸软头晕眼花。Dean的猎枪啪的一声落在地上，他冲过去推开Sam，强壮的胳膊紧紧地环绕着他。当他们跌到旁边时，桌上足球桌撞上了Sam刚刚所在的墙角。猛烈的撞击震碎了玻璃，塑料、木屑和玻璃碎片飞得到处都是，雨点般落在他们身上，就像有上千只小虫子在叮咬一样，刺痛着Sam的皮肤。

在捣蛋鬼再次出现前，Sam尽可能的伸手去够到了最后一个巫术袋，将它塞进了墙上的洞里。狂风立刻从房间消失，所有在空中飞舞的物体都哗啦一声落在地上一动不动，他和Dean终于都松了口气。

在灾难后的沉默中，Dean仍然紧紧地抱着Sam，他们俩都因为肾上腺素分泌过多而急促呼吸着，身体剧烈地颤抖。

“Sammy，Sammy，”Dean喃喃自语，“你竟然想一个人做这件事，你真他妈白痴，你他妈在想什么，差点你就死了——”

Sam颤抖着笑着，双臂回抱住Dean，把他的鼻子埋在Dean汗湿的头发里。“我没事，不是吗？这都多亏了你。”反正总比Dean受伤强，他宁愿自己伤得更重一点也不想看到他哥哥受伤。他迷失在这些思绪中，胳膊不由自主地把Dean搂得更紧，然后不假思索地在他哥哥的太阳穴上印上一个吻。

Dean全身僵硬，屏住呼吸，但是没有拒绝，也没有逃离。过了很长时间，他叹了口气，然后放松地靠在Sam身上，手来回抚摸着Sam的背。

“Sammy?”他试探地轻声呼唤弟弟。

Sam深深地、缓慢地吸了一口气，在这个终于安全的黑暗的房间里，他们躺在地板上，肾上腺素终于平静下来。成功的狩猎后，Dean安然无恙地躺在他的怀里，他觉得现在的自己有着不计后果的勇气。

“Dean，”他吞吞吐吐地说，“你从来没有问过我，为什么我没跟我的朋友们提起过你。”

沉默蔓延了一会儿，但他们没有松开彼此，Sam能感觉到Dean的喉结在轻颤着。“没关系，”Dean最后近乎温柔地说，“你不用向我解释任何事。”

“那是因为，”Sam在他失去勇气之前匆忙地说，“——因为我不想让他们知道，我爱上了我的哥哥。只要我开始谈起你，他们就会知道这一点。这也是——也是我离开的一部分原因。因为我...我觉得我再也藏不住了，那些对你的感觉。”

Dean沉默了很久，而且身体仍然紧绷着。Sam羞愧到脸颊发热，他想要逃离这里，但Dean突然抓住了他的衬衫，手指紧紧攥住他的领口。Sam瑟缩了一下，条件反射地闭上眼睛，准备好挨他哥哥一拳了。但没有拳头，是Dean的嘴唇紧紧贴上了Sam的，他的唇意外的又热又湿，Sam在这个吻中喘息着，把Dean拉得更近了。

Dean用全身力气亲吻着，紧紧地贴进Sam温暖的怀抱里，布满茧子的手掌滑过Sam的下巴，伸进他的发丝中，轻轻地扯动着，让Sam的头微微向后仰，露出他脖子优美的曲线，以便Dean轻咬、舔吻，吮吸他汗湿的颈部。

Sam的手掌握住Dean的上臂，就像他几个月甚至几年来一直梦想的那样，拽着他的哥哥如饥似渴地亲吻着，他从来不敢奢望自己会被允许这样做。Dean的舌头伸在他嘴里，正狂热地呻吟着，火热、坚硬的阴茎穿透两层牛仔布贴在他大腿上，Dean在他的怀中，湿漉漉的嘴唇张开，喘着粗气，激动得满脸通红，Sam不敢相信这些都是真实发生的，这比他能幻想出来的最好的场景还要美好得多，这让他的头脑大受冲击。

“Sam，你——我不——”Dean停下来，颤抖着喘着气。“如果你想让我停下来，现在就得告诉我，好吗？”他把一只手掌放在Sam下巴上，手指在Sam微笑的嘴唇上摩挲，再次亲吻了他一下。“因为如果我们再继续下去，”他贴着Sam的嘴唇，声音严肃又沙哑地说，“我就不会再停下来了。”

Sam气喘吁吁地笑了。“是啊，你没机会了喊停了。”他说，然后又拉过Dean深情又缠绵地亲吻着。他摸索地解开哥哥牛仔裤上的纽扣，拉下拉链，把Dean的牛仔裤和内裤都推到大腿中间的位置，放出他硬得发胀的老二。他很想把Dean的阴茎含进嘴里，于是他放开正在亲吻的Dean的嘴唇，弯下腰正要这么做，这时地下室大门被打开的声音和一阵喋喋不休的说话声从远处传来，让他们从情欲中清醒。

Sam环顾着娱乐室，周围是桌上足球桌的残骸，到处都是木屑、碎片和玻璃渣，折断的台球杆和被砸坏的家具散落在地板上。他听到不断有脚步声从楼梯下到地下室，畏缩了一下。

“该死的，”他低声骂道，挣扎着站起来，伸出一只手拉起Dean。

Dean一站起来就放开Sam的手，匆忙地提上他的裤子，把他那半硬的老二塞回内裤里。Sam急忙地去捡回了Dean刚才落在地上的猎枪，然后跑回了哥哥身边。

“我们走吧，”Dean说，他咧嘴笑着，不顾一切又充满活力，比阳光还要明媚。他抓住Sam没拿着枪的那只手，全速冲出娱乐室，从紧急出口逃离，把越来越接近的脚步声抛在身后。

他们一口气冲上三层楼梯，回到Sam公寓门口，手仍然紧握在一起，两人都气喘吁吁，但都疯狂地笑着。Sam已经忘记了，这是狩猎最好的部分：成功的完成任务，血液因为肾上腺素和兴奋而沸腾着，Dean安全地待在他身边...这次和以往的都不一样，比以往的更好。当他看向Dean的时候，他的内心燃烧着和以前相同的欲望，但是当这次Dean回看他时，Dean的眼睛里充满了热情、深沉与饥渴，这令他感到陌生又兴奋。

Sam磕磕绊绊地打开公寓的门，任由Dean把自己拉进卧室，当他的哥哥不耐烦地关上卧室门时，他正笑得上气不接下气。Dean从Sam手里拿过猎枪——他一直都只顾着盯着Dean看，差点忘了自己手里还拿着枪——小心翼翼地放在卧室的矮柜上，然后舔着嘴唇，走向Sam。

Sam伸手抓过他的哥哥，覆上Dean的嘴唇；他们跌跌撞撞地倒在Sam窄窄的床上，手脚交缠着，Sam跪在Dean分开的双腿间，两人的嘴唇依然紧紧锁在一起，Sam的手攥住Dean身上那柔软的旧皮革外套，不耐烦地把那件皮夹克扯到他的肩膀下。Dean肌肉发达的身躯像一个火炉，他的嘴巴又湿又热，宽大的手像两只烧红地烙铁，在Sam背后不断游走，尽管他们之间已经一点空间都没有了，但还是盲目地想要靠得更近。当他们分开时，两人都快喘不上气了。Sam把脸埋在哥哥的脖子上，感受他熟悉的气味，和混合着皮革和香皂味的干净的汗水，他是如此渴望Dean，需要Dean来维系自己的呼吸，他舔咬着Dean的脖子，在苍白的皮肤上印下他的痕迹。

Dean把Sam推开一点，自己把夹克和衬衫全部脱掉，Sam把它们随意地扔到一边，然后把Dean的T恤向上拽，Dean抬起手帮他一起把T恤脱过头顶。裸露着胸膛的Dean咧开嘴对他笑，满脸酡红，完全心花怒放。Sam爱他这个样子爱得死去活来，他感到自己的胸口和喉咙都在震颤着，像是要把肺里所有的空气都呼出来。他低下头，再次捕捉到Dean饱满的双唇，Dean推开他时他不满地抱怨着，但Dean只是想脱掉他的上衣。

当Dean粗糙的拇指抚上Sam敏感的乳头时，他呼吸一窒，然后无助地呻吟着，因为Dean低下头，用湿热的、天才般的舌头舔着他另一个乳头。他的身体在Dean火热的嘴巴和宽大手掌的爱抚下变得超级敏感，他弓起身子，一只手伸进Dean的短发中，手指缠绕着暗金色的发丝，另一只手抚过Dean后颈优美的曲线，然后向下，向下，滑过他坚硬的背肌和光滑的腰身。

他试图把Dean的牛仔裤拽下来时，Dean也想扯下他的裤子。他俩绝望地纠缠了一会儿，然后笑作一团。Sam从Dean腿间爬起来，两人都尽可能快地脱掉了自己的牛仔裤和内裤。他们的衣服乱七八糟地堆在地板上，Sam搂过他的哥哥，他靠在枕头上，让Dean坐到他身上，他们的老二紧紧地贴在一起，两人因为肌肤亲密的相贴而发出舒适的呻吟，噢，天呐，这真是太完美了。

“上帝啊，”Sam咬牙切齿地说，“噢Dean，”然后他又吻上Dean的嘴唇，无耻地用胯顶着Dean。Dean被他吻得直哼哼，伸出一只手握住他们两人的阴茎，一边咽下Sam渴望的呻吟一边为他们撸动着。Sam疯狂地抓紧Dean，指尖刮着Dean的背，并感觉到Dean在他身上颤抖着。他是那么、那么地渴望着这个，这些触摸让他从内而外地燃烧起来。

Dean喘着气打破这个吻，他的嘴唇又红又肿，脸颊涨红像一朵盛开的玫瑰，上帝啊，他是如此的美丽，Sam不能挪开他的双眼。他用一只手握住Dean的手，两人手牵着手一起抚慰二人的阴茎。Dean的性器又粗又湿，已经被它流出的前液弄得湿透了，泛着漂亮的粉色。Sam低头看着它，咽下一口唾沫，他想尝尝它的味道。

当Sam侧身把他们翻过来让Dean仰面躺着时，Dean发出抗议的声音，但这抗议很快就消失在喘息与恳求中。Sam顺着Dean的身体向下，用手指抚摸着暗色的乳头，在他的触摸下，两处凸起立刻硬成两粒小石子。他舔吻、啃咬着哥哥雕刻般的腹肌，吮吸着他身上青灰色的瘀伤。他从Dean的髋部到小腹留下一连串的湿吻，然后沿着诱人的毛发来到Dean坚硬的阴茎，弯曲坚挺地贴在他平坦的小腹上。

“S-Sammy，”Dean呜咽着，Sam把他的鼻子埋在Dean阴茎下粗糙的毛发中，深深地吸了一口气。Dean这里的气味更强烈，一种麝香味的、必不可少的、独特的气味，比任何种类的兴奋剂效果都好，立刻让Sam上瘾。他把Dean强健的大腿分得更开，趴在他两腿之间，他硬得发疼的老二压在凉爽柔软的床单上。Dean扭动着身子，双手攥紧手边的床单，喃喃自语地祈求着，“Sam，Sam，求你了，上帝啊，Sammy...”

Sam用鼻尖顶住Dean的阴茎，不慌不忙地从底部开始，一直舔到顶端，然后闭上嘴唇，含住柔软的头部，湿漉漉地向下吮吸，把他哥哥的性器尽可能多的含进嘴里。

“噢，天，该死的，”Dean深深地呻吟着，几滴咸苦的前液顶端的小孔喷出，溅在Sam的舌头上。

Sam吞咽了一下，嘴里的阴茎随着他的动作震颤，他抬手把不能含进嘴里的部分用手包裹住。

“嗯啊，”Dean不自觉地呻吟，当Sam抬起头看向他时，Dean的嘴巴微微张着，眼神深沉又饥渴，双手犹豫不决地在Sam头顶上悬浮着，好像他迫不及待地想要抚摸上去但是又不确定Sam是否会允许。Sam伸出一只手，把Dean的一只手拉向自己的脑袋。得到允许后，Dean的两只手立刻抓住了Sam的头发，手指缠绕着发丝，几乎要将他拽疼了。与此同时，Sam依然饥渴地舔着他哥哥肿胀的老二，唾沫把它底部的毛发弄得又湿又乱，然后再次合上嘴巴从顶部开始用力地吮吸，两侧的脸颊都凹进去。

“Sam，Sammy，unh——天呐，”Dean已经无法说出完整的话，只能断断续续地叫着Sam的名字发出长长的呻吟，他的屁股不受控制地顶起，主动往Sam嘴里插去，几乎顶到他的喉咙口。

“Yeah，Ohhh，太棒啦，你要弄死我了宝贝儿，操——”

看到这样的Dean真是太神奇了，他华丽地敞开自己，又在Sam的控制下分崩离析，显得脆弱不堪。他自己被忽略的老二硬得快死了，抽动着喷出一些前液到床单上，他只是轻微的耸动臀部让自己得到一点点摩擦的快感。他在Dean的阴茎上加倍努力，得到的回报是看到他哥哥的头甩回枕头上，Dean的长睫毛扇动着，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇微张，胸部不断起伏，就像刚跑完一场马拉松一样。

然后Dean抓着Sam的头发把他往后拽，Sam发出一声低沉的抗议，Dean的老二从他口中滑落，伴随着湿乎乎又淫荡的声音。

“等等，Sam，等一下，”Dean喃喃地说，一双有力的手抓住Sam的肩膀，把他拉了上来，“我可不想就这样射。”

上帝啊，他漂亮的哥哥脸红了，绝望地乞求他，Sam的老二已经硬到可以锤钉子了。

“老天啊，没错，”他说，爬到他哥哥身上，双腿分开跪坐在Dean身体的两侧，这样他就可以弯下腰，再次亲吻Dean，深深的，热热的，湿湿的。他伸长一只手拉开他床头柜最上面一层的抽屉，拿出一个安全套和一瓶用过的润滑油，Dean半坐在他身下，用一只胳膊支撑着。当Dean看到那个瓶子时，他挑起了眉毛，瓶子里的润滑油起码用了三分之二。

“最近很忙啊，是吧，Sammy？”他说，嘲讽地斜视着Sam，语气听起来很不对劲。

Sam皱着眉头看着他哥哥，脑海中的小角落试图去理解Dean这陌生的语气是为什么。有那么一小会儿，他考虑什么都不说，但是......

出于某些模糊的本能，他开始喃喃自语的解释道，“实际上，自从你来找我以来，我还没和任何人在一起过，”他清了清嗓子，感觉自己的脸越来越热，“这瓶是...是我自己用的。”

Dean的表情平缓下来，他笑了笑，又变成了自大的模样，这让Sam大吃一惊：Dean竟然是在嫉妒。嫉妒他以为Sam有另外的情人，好像他从来没有意识Sam对Dean是那么狂热，以致于如果Sam这辈子不能和Dean在一起，那么和谁在一起都没有意义。

“哦？”Dean的声音甜蜜而轻柔，就像一杯威士忌直接注入了血液，在Sam的血管里炸出甜美热辣的火花。“你自慰的时候是想着我吗，宝贝儿？把你的老二弄得滑溜溜的，假装它是塞进我屁股里？”他用温暖的手掌包裹住Sam的阴茎，轻轻地捏了一下，“天呐，你真大，操，Sammy，你会把我塞得满满的。”

Sam忍不住了，他向前顶弄着回应Dean的抚弄，不知羞耻的大声呻吟，“是的，就是这样，上帝啊，Dean，求你了，我会让你很舒服的，让我——”他笨拙地打开润滑油的盖子，随意地倒在颤抖的手指上。

Dean抬头微笑着看着他，把双腿张开，膝盖弯曲双脚平放在床上，对他发出邀请。Sam的心剧烈地跳动着，他感觉自己要呼吸困难了。他弯下腰，在Dean大腿内侧的皮肤上轻轻吻了一下，Dean发出柔和的声音作为回应，手指温柔地划过Sam的头发。

Sam再次把注意力转向哥哥的阴茎，一边安抚他，一边把涂满润滑油的手指伸进Dean的小洞里，他轻轻地揉开Dean紧绷的肌肉，慢慢地把手指往里伸，直到指关节深深地陷进Dean火热的身体里。天呐，Dean又紧又热，含着他老二的Sam嘴角溢出深沉的呻吟。Dean像一个色情明星一样叫着，Sam能感觉到他的手抓着自己的头发，在他嘴里的阴茎抽搐着。

他的大脑感觉塞满了糖浆，思维缓慢，全身的血液都往下身冲去，他能想到的只有他现在硬得发疼的老二被Dean完美又紧绷的火热身体包裹住将会是什么感觉。Sam溢出的前液已经弄得床单到处都是了，但是他强迫自己要慢慢来，在Dean的阴茎上不断摆动他的头，同时趁Dean不注意时把第二根手指伸进那个甜美的小穴，找到了那个让Dean开始大喊大叫的点，并让手指不断在上面跳跃。

他让哥哥向他完全打开，无情地按摩着Dean的敏感点，直到他的哥哥喷出的前液洒满了Sam的舌头，一连串语无伦次的咒骂从Dean的嘴唇中滚落。Dean在床上扭来扭曲，脚后跟狠狠踩在床垫上，腹部肌肉绷得紧紧的，试图把自己往Sam嘴里送得更深，天呐，这简直太超过了。

“别这样，Sam，你——上帝啊——你到底要不要干我，我——呃——我可没有一整天的时间来——”就在Sam准备放进第三根手指时，Dean气喘吁吁地要求到。Dean的脸涨得通红，喘着粗气，汗水使他的皮肤光滑而发亮，全身几乎都变成了玫瑰花的颜色。他靠在床上弓起身子，想要把自己更进一步压在Sam的手指上。

Sam用力吮吸Dean的阴茎，用空着的那只手包裹住Dean的阴囊，直到Dean发出疯狂的尖叫，Sam才不情愿地放过Dean肿胀的性器。当他的阴茎终于从Sam嘴里出来的那一刻，Dean立刻用手紧紧捏住根部，用力压抑他迫在眉睫的高潮，他拼命地咬着下唇，只用鼻子剧烈地呼吸着。

“天呐，Sammy，”他嘶哑地咕哝着，“你要把我弄死了。”

Dean躺在床上，头向后仰着，肌肉发达的双腿淫荡地张开，光滑的金黄皮肤与身下Sam洁白的棉质床单形成鲜明的对比。他的头发全汗湿了，雀斑看起来比平时更显眼，衬托着他娇艳欲滴的皮肤，嘴唇因为他咬得太用力而呈现出深粉色。他仍然用一只手紧紧握住他那硬挺的、流着水的阴茎根部。

他看起来就像一幅该死的文艺复兴时期的油画——嗯，一幅真正的色情油画——如果Sam现在还不把他的阴茎插进Dean的身体里，那就太对不起他刚才的一番努力了。

他轻柔地把手指从Dean的小穴中抽出来，他哥哥因为突然的空虚而哀鸣，但是当Sam撕开一个安全套的包装时，Dean用一只胳膊支起了身子。

“我没和别人做过。”他说。

Sam眨了眨眼，看都没看就把安全套和包装纸扔下了床。Dean温暖而深情的笑着，眼角有细细的纹路。Sam爬到他身上亲吻他，甜蜜而深沉。

“我也是，”Sam说，从他的床头抓起那瓶润滑油，双手因为欲望而变得笨拙。他跪坐在自己脚后跟上，把润滑油涂在他挺翘的阴茎上，Dean贪婪地看着他，眼睛瞪得大大的，舌头无意识地舔着嘴唇，就好像他已经一个月没吃东西了，而Sam就是这个世界上最美味的派。

Sam在床单上擦擦手，然后俯身再次亲吻他的哥哥，一个深深的、潮湿的、下流的热吻，Dean的手穿过Sam的头发，手指紧紧地缠绕着那些长长的发丝，把他拉得更近。Sam从这个吻中抽出身来，拖过来一个枕头，温柔地拍拍Dean让他抬起臀部，然后把枕头垫到Dean的屁股下。

他把阴茎放到Dean的洞口，慢慢地压过那轻微的阻力，上帝啊，Dean是如此的紧致、火热和迷人，以致于Sam用了一小部分的思绪来担忧自己会不会早早地就射了。

他慢慢地滑进Dean身体里，当他被Dean那不可思议的、完美的炙热吞没时，他忍不住发出呻吟。在他的身下，Dean湿润的嘴唇分开，呼吸急促，眉头微微皱起，臀部随着Sam的进入主动做着小幅度的抽插动作。他这样真他妈漂亮，气喘吁吁地在Sam身下扭动着，那通红的、肿胀的老二在他平坦的肚子上滴着水，与Sam滴落的汗水混合在一起，把他的腹部弄得汗津津的。

终于，他完全进入了Dean的身体，他的囊袋紧紧贴着Dean的屁股。他强迫自己停下来，让他的哥哥适应他的阴茎在体内的感觉。Sam几乎神志不清，头晕目眩，他用尽所有力气来抵抗那种无意识的冲动，克制自己不要开始一次又一次地冲进Dean的身体里。

“还好吗？”他低声说，身子弯下来，温柔地把Dean额头上汗湿的几缕头发往后梳。

“Sam，”Dean呼吸急促地说。

“怎么了？”

“动一动。”

Sam不需要被第二次告知了。他先是几乎全部抽出，然后再调整角度完全插进去。Dean大叫着，弓起身子，脚后跟勾住Sam的后背，手指紧紧地抓住床单。

“噢，操，Sammy，就是这样，”Dean呻吟着。他伸手想去抚慰自己湿漉漉的性器，Sam很快意识到他想做什么，在他摸上自己之前就抓住了Dean的手腕，把Dean的胳膊拉回床上，把他按在那里。

“不准，”他上气不接下气地说，“我想让你被我干射，Dean，你只用感受我在你体内的感觉。”

“上帝啊，”Dean说，嘴唇微张急促呼吸着，他的阴茎在他和Sam之间跳动着。Sam快速而猛烈地操干着Dean，每一次都撞击上Dean的敏感点，让他发出断断续续的呻吟。

深埋在Dean丝滑炙热的甬道里，Sam的脑袋里充满了不可思议的感觉，他的哥哥在他身下，长着雀斑的金色皮肤透出迷人的红色，全身上下满是汗水，瞳孔微微扩张，胸部不断起伏。Dean已经不能说出一句完整的话了，只能重复的叫喊着“上帝啊”、“Sam”、和“求你”。

Sam可以感觉到尾椎的酥麻和阴囊紧缩，天呐，他已经坚持不了多久了，他真想永远这样下去，但Dean让他太舒服了。

“Dean，”他充满爱意地呼喊着。

“Sammy，Sammy，我要射了，”Dean呻吟着，手指紧紧抓住Sam的胳膊，然后他的性器猛地抽搐着，喷出滚烫而凌乱的精液，在他的胸口和腹部涂上了一道道珍珠般洁白的条纹。

看到Dean在没有任何抚摸的情况下完完全全被他操射，这画面太火热了，以致于Sam的大脑迅速短路，也跟着射了出来。他颤抖着，手指紧抓着Dean的大腿，他的阴茎跳动着，全部射在了Dean体内。

他在Dean身体里徘徊了一会儿，试图喘口气，然后小心翼翼地把自己抽出来，扑到床上，一半身子扔压在哥哥身上。两人的呼吸还没恢复正常的频率，Dean用一只胳膊搂着Sam，在他背上来回抚摸，对他们身上和周围的混乱视而不见。

几分钟后，Dean无力地推了他一下，“你真重，大脚怪。”

“唔，对不起，”Sam从哥哥身上爬起身，然后挣扎着起床，跌跌撞撞地穿过走廊清理了一下自己。他拿着一块温暖的湿毛巾回到卧室，温柔地在已经无精打采、像没骨头一样的Dean身上擦拭，擦完后随意地把毛巾扔到地板上，再次爬上床。

他依偎在Dean身边，把他的哥哥拉进怀里。Dean发着牢骚，但很明显只是在假装恼火，因为他不仅没有把Sam推开，实际上还有让自己靠得更近。

Sam微笑着闭上了眼睛。

=第五章 结束=


	6. Chapter 6

Sam醒来时，阳光从他昨晚忘记拉上的百叶窗缝隙中射进来，照在他们身上。Dean仍然蜷缩在他怀里熟睡着，轻柔地打着鼾，一只手占有地放在Sam裸露的胸膛上，正好是他心脏的位置。他们的衣服乱七八糟地散落在Sam的卧室里，Dean的衬衫和内裤堆在地板上，Sam的衬衫被皱巴巴地挤在床脚。令人费解的是，Dean的皮夹克竟然挂在Sam的落地灯上。Sam困惑地眯起眼看着它。

他把目光移到Dean身上，他的哥哥在睡梦中向Sam贴得更近。温暖的阳光把Dean的头发染成了金黄色，让他的雀斑在光滑白皙的皮肤上显得格外耀眼，红润的双唇微微分开，他是这么的迷人，以致于Sam忍不住瞪大眼睛凝视着Dean，温柔地梳理着他凌乱的头发。

Dean晃着脑袋醒过来，睁开眼睛抬起头，看到Sam还在看着他。

“你要不拍张照吧，老弟，照片可以看很久，”Dean微笑地嘟囔着，他靠近Sam，把嘴唇轻轻地贴在Sam的唇上亲了一下，然后掀开被子，一只手揉着困倦地眼睛，摆动双腿坐到床边。他弯腰从地板上的一堆衣服里挖出他的四角内裤，把脚钻进去然后扭动着把内裤拉上。Sam坐起来，手掌摸上Dean饱满挺翘的屁股，在哥哥的后颈落下一个吻。Dean转过身去，咧嘴笑着，拉着Sam给了他一个更深更下流的吻。

Dean刚穿好的内裤又掉到了地上。

三个回合后，两人气喘吁吁地并排仰躺在床上，皮肤因为出汗而变得粘乎乎的。

“我的屁股好痛啊，”Dean一边说着一边翻了个身，半趴在Sam身上。Sam一只手搂着哥哥，一只手抬起来枕在脑后，满足地看着天花板。

Dean用力肘击了Sam的腹部，Sam大喊大叫着捂着肚子。

“自以为是的混蛋，”Dean嗤之以鼻。但Sam笑了，他高兴极了，笑得整个身子都在颤抖。

“嘿，” Dean说，他突然坐起来，靠在自己脚后跟上，“你不是说这周有考试什么的吗？”

Sam眨了眨眼。先是处理那个捣蛋鬼，然后是和Dean发生的这一切，他完全忘记了还有不到五天就是期末考试了。他绝望地用枕头捂着脸。

“见鬼，”他埋在枕头里哀嚎着。

******

  
Dean在期末考试前三天离开去见爸爸，但是Sam不确定Dean不在这儿是否真的能让他专心学习，因为即使Dean不在，Sam仍然花了全部时间在想他。感觉就像他又回到了十四岁，每当他和他美丽的哥哥在一起的时候，他几乎总是处于一种亢奋的状态，尴尬又笨拙——好吧，这点还真是没有变。

更糟糕的是，他现在尝到了Dean的滋味，知道了他高潮时的叫声，这些回忆随时会在不合适的时间涌现——比如现在——在斯坦福图书馆里被陈旧的图书和期末考试周压力巨大的大学生们包围时，他的牛仔裤硬生生撑起一个帐篷。

他沮丧地叹了口气，把课本推到一边，头磕到桌子上，差点把Jess靠在桌子边的拐杖弄倒。在他的对面，Jess从课本中抬起来，疑惑地扬起一条眉毛。Sam虚弱地对他的朋友笑了一下。

不可思议的是，他最终还是熬过了期末考试，而且考得还不错。

因为他每晚都在强迫自己学习来分散注意力不去想Dean。

他的平均绩点很不错，如果他下个学年不搞砸，并在法学院入学考试中取得一个好成绩，他应该能进入一所相当不错的法学院。他真的需要坐下来好好规划一下，决定什么时候参加法学院入学考试，什么时候去找教授给他写推荐信，但是......但是首先，他需要弄清楚一些别的事。

有时候，当他闭上眼睛，Jess无力地倒在娱乐室地板的场景还会在他脑海中浮现，她的腿折断了，脸色苍白，长长的金发上沾满了血迹。那天他们真是太幸运了，没有受太重的伤——Sam见过更糟的情况，他清楚地知道一个愤怒的鬼魂能造成多大的伤害。

Jess这几天仍然会出现严重的头痛，这是她脑震荡的后遗症，她还需要拄几个月的拐杖——但是她的医生保证了她能完全康复，她还可以回来考试，Sam对这一点非常感激。他不再纠结于他本来可以阻止他的朋友受到这种伤害，他知道一直自我怀疑不会帮到任何人，但是...他有能力阻止更多人受到伤害...这是他不能，也不会轻视的事实。

他还有一学年的时间来思考这个问题，但他知道，这不是一个可以永远推掉的决定。

******

期末考试成绩公布的第二天，Jess、Pam和Carmen决定在暑假学生宿舍关门前，在宿舍公寓里举办一个期末考试后的派对。大家都连续熬夜并在图书馆学习到最后一分钟，每个人都很疲惫，所以这个提议得到了热烈的响应。Pam、Carmen和Tom自愿为派对准备食物和零食，而Gary、Brady和Sam则负责准备啤酒。Jess被大家要求休息，让其他人来做准备工作了，她笑着接受了，因为所有人都威胁她如果不好好休息就取消派对。

派对当天下午，Dean出现在Sam的公寓，向正在厨房里的Gary点头致意。他把行李扔在沙发旁的地板上，然后晃晃悠悠地走到厨房去看冰箱。

“哇噢，”他对正在忙着给自己做三明治的Gary说，“我不在的时候，你们俩开了个酿酒厂吗？”他用手指指被啤酒塞得满满的冰箱。

“是为了今晚的派对”，Gary说，“在Jess那儿。”他在三明治上多放了一片火腿，然后看了一眼他面前的包装袋里仅剩的最后一片，果断地拿出那一片火腿整片塞进嘴里。“Sam说他告诉你了，”他说，声音有些含糊，“你会去的，对吧？”

“哦是的，Sammy的确说了一些关于派对的事，”Dean回应着，Sam恰好刷完牙从卫生间出来。

“Dean！”他的脸上满是喜色。

Dean朝他咧嘴一笑，热情地回应他，“嘿，Sammy。”

Gary抓起盛着三明治的盘子，把它放在电视机旁的桌子上，然后走进卫生间，关上了身后的门。Sam瞥了一眼正在重播《侏罗纪公园》的电视机，然后看到沙发旁Dean的行李，他的脸色突然沉下来。“噢，”他咬着嘴唇，低声说。

“这是什么意思？”Dean看到他的表情后问道。

“嗯，”Sam说，“没什么。”

Dean怒视着他，“得了吧，我了解你这个表情，到底怎么了？”

“我，呃，”Sam有些犹豫地开口，他瞥了一眼还关着的厕所门，然后拉着Dean进了厨房，压低声音说，“你，呃，你打算睡在沙发上吗？”

“噢，”Dean看起来有点尴尬，“嗯，我不想占你的地方。”

Sam皱起眉，“你以前用我的牙刷和偷拿我的内裤都不会不好意思。”

“那不一样！”Dean说。“我只是，”他犹豫不决地咬着下唇，“关于这件事我不想去设想，好吗？”

“哦，”Sam说，然后紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“那么你还会想要，嗯，”他在他们之间做了个手势，“我们？”

Dean抬头看着他，不管他在Sam脸上看到了什么，那似乎都让他安心了，因为他紧绷的肩膀放松了，他咧嘴笑了。“我当然想要，”他说，“老弟，别像个女孩似的。”

Sam微笑着把Dean压到冰箱门上。他把一只手捏住Dean的下巴，把他哥哥的脸抬起来，狠狠地亲吻他，这个吻甜蜜又下流，直到Dean从喉咙深处发出呻吟，挂在Sam身上磨蹭着。

“我认为，”他贴在Dean嘴唇上喃喃地说，“你很清楚我不是个女孩。”他把臀部朝Dean胯下顶了一下以示强调，他们牛仔裤的隆起紧贴在一起，Dean只发出了一声压抑的呻吟来表示同意。

“不过我想我还需要被提醒一次，”当Sam终于放开他时，Dean气喘吁吁地说。他抓起Sam的手，把他拉向卧室，只在Sam半路上想拿起他的行李时停下了一小会儿。

******

那天傍晚，Sam和Dean一人提着六瓶啤酒去Jess的公寓参加派对。路上很安静，因为许多学生已经离开学校去过暑假了，他们身后长长的影子随着太阳落下地平线慢慢消失。当他们在去Jess住处的路上走着时，Dean悄悄把自己那只空着的手放进Sam手里，他们的手指交缠在一起。Sam紧握着他哥哥的手，不得不咬紧嘴唇，免得自己像个傻瓜一样笑出声。

然而，当他们到达Jess公寓门前时，Dean不确定地、快速瞥了一眼Sam，然后把自己的手从Sam手中抽出来。Sam看了看Dean，再次握住了他的手。

“我所有的朋友都认为你是我的男朋友，”他试探性地说。

“嗯，”Dean说，“实际上，这还挺明显的。”

“你一直都知道？”Sam脸红了，“但是，但是你什么都没说。”

“我没有瞎好吗，Sammy，”Dean干巴巴地说，然后从睫毛下偷看了一眼Sam，喃喃自语道，“也许是因为我并不介意。”

Sam把他揽进怀抱里，微笑着亲吻他。

当他们分开时，才发现Jess已经打开了她公寓的门，她、Carmen和Pam都挤在门口兴高采烈地看着他们。房间里的派对已经进入高潮，门外就能清楚地听见刺耳的音乐声和欢快的说话声。

“呃，”Sam红着脸打招呼，“嗨？”

“上帝啊，你们两个真是可爱到让我有点恶心了，”Jess笑着说，在Carmrn和Pam接下了Sam和Dean手里的啤酒后，拄着拐杖和她们一起转身进了公寓，三个女孩咯咯地笑成一团。

******

“真好玩，”当他和Dean在派对结束后离开时，Sam高兴地说。他们俩都有点醉了，Sam趁机依偎在Dean身边，在他们走回Sam公寓的这段路上，他一直靠在哥哥身上。一阵微风拂过Sam的头发，天空中几乎是满月的月光照亮了他们走过的寂静空旷的广场。

“是挺好玩的，”Dean说，然后他沉默了一会儿继续说道，“你知道吗，Jess给了我一些忠告，那些‘如果你伤害他我就杀了你’之类的话，”他做了个鬼脸，“妈呀，我一直以为我才会说那些话。”

“——什么？”Sam对他哥哥眨了眨眼睛，感觉脸颊有点发热，“什么时候说的？”

“记不清了，”Dean耸耸肩，“大概，三个星期前？”他咧嘴笑着，揶揄道，“她是个好女孩。”

Sam的嘴开了又合，Dean哼了一声。

“是啊，” Dean得意地笑着说，“你并没有你想象中那么狡猾，宝贝。”

Sam噎住了，Dean并没有在勾引他，但他体内一半的血液已经涌到了脸上，另一半向下转移了，仅仅因为Dean叫他“宝贝”的声调，像红酒和蜂蜜那样丝滑甜蜜，让他的阴茎立刻跳动起来，这简直就像巴普洛夫。

该死的，Dean很显然也注意到了。

“哦？你喜欢那个，是吗？”他满意地说，把Sam推到他们正路过的图书馆的墙上，手指滑动着摸着Sam牛仔裤鼓起来的地方。

“我要让你看看什么才是真的狡猾，”Sam说完就埋到Dean脖子上咬了一口。

“嗷！”Dean尖叫起来，然后两人发生了一场混战，他们互相拉扯推搡，紧接着又开始接了一个又湿又粗鲁的吻。Sam抓住了Dean的肩膀，但Dean又把他推回到墙上，然后，噢天呐，他跪在Sam面前，灵巧的手指拉开Sam牛仔裤的拉链，把他的牛仔裤和内裤拉到屁股下面，Dean完美的嘴唇撅着贴到他阴茎上，他被温暖湿润的热气吞没了，Sam低声极度渴望地呻吟着，后脑勺撞到了墙上。

Sam的双手不自觉地伸进Dean的头发里，当Dean吮吸着他的老二发出湿哒哒的声音时，他的手指紧紧抓住他哥哥的短发。

“我-我很肯定-操-这里肯定有监控摄像头，”裤子半褪的Sam说，“你会害我-噢天呐-我会被学校开除的。”

Dean把Sam的老二从他嘴里滑出来，发出一声响亮淫荡的声音，“不会的，老弟，”他喘着气大笑着，“他们不会开除你的，书呆子，你的成绩全是A。”

“Dean，”Sam恳求地说。

“嗯。”Dean顺着阴茎上长长的沟壑从下舔到上，然后用舌尖舔了舔顶端的小孔，“我可以停下来。”

“老天啊，Dean，我操，你他妈敢停下。”

Dean低沉又饥渴地笑了，“我就要在这儿给你口交，Sam，把这根大家伙塞进我嘴里，直到你射到我的喉咙里为止。”

他把嘴唇贴在Sam阴茎的顶端，懒洋洋地吮吸着这个敏感的头部。Sam按在Dean头上的手指紧绷着，Dean低下头，把Sam的阴茎全部塞进他嘴里，那紧致的完美吮吸让Sam大叫出声，Sam用尽了所有的意志力，才让自己没有向前顶，去操干那个令人惊叹的湿热小嘴。

Dean让Sam的阴茎从他嘴里滑落，只用一只手握住它，一边撸动着一边对Sam露出迷人的邪恶微笑，目光中满是阴暗的性感。“从现在起你每次去图书馆都会想起我了，是吗宝贝？坐在那儿，把书都摊开放在桌上，会想起我跪在你面前，把你的老二塞进我喉咙里的画面吗？”Dean用另一只手开始爱抚Sam的囊袋，“想着我就会硬起来，Sammy，然后你只能在桌子下摸摸你自己，想象自己正在操你哥哥的嘴。”

“噢上帝啊，”Sam无助地呻吟着，他快不能呼吸了。他永远不能在图书馆学习了，永远。

Dean又用嘴唇替换了双手，开始认真地吮吸。天呐，他真是太擅长这个了，Sam感觉真他妈的棒极了。当他抬起头看着Sam时，长长的睫毛在明亮的绿眼睛上划过一抹暗色，撅起的嘴唇染成了深粉色，它包裹着Sam的阴茎，终于把Sam推到了极限。“Dean，”他在要射之前警告了他的哥哥，头靠在墙上喘着粗气，但Dean没有放开他，吞下了他的全部，然后把他舔干净。

在Sam把Dean拉起来之前Dean的嘴几乎没有离开Sam的阴茎，Sam拉着他深深地亲吻着，舔舐着Dean的嘴唇，尝到了自己的味道。他摸索着解开Dean牛仔裤上的纽扣，拉下拉链，把他的裤子往下推，手刚握上Dean硬挺的老二，Dean就开始沙哑地哼着，最后他尽数射在了Sam手上和他的牛仔裤上，那模样火辣、凌乱、和完美。

Sam无力地顺着墙壁下滑，光着屁股坐在满是青草的草地上，Dean心满意足地瘫软在他怀里。他们都喘着粗气，沉默了片刻。

Dean仰起头斜视Sam，自鸣得意地说，“祝你好运，希望你下学期在这儿学习顺利，Bitch。”

在明朗的星空下，Sam靠在学校图书馆的墙上，牛仔裤还绕在膝盖处，衬衫下摆皱巴巴的，大腿后侧被地上的草弄得痒痒的，Dean也半裸着身子，像没骨头一样趴在他身上。Sam哑然失笑，他活着不能没有的那个人正蜷缩在他的怀抱里，他的心是那么的充实，他身体中涌现出来的快乐比他以为的还要多。

家人，兄弟，最好的朋友，爱人：没有一个词可以完全涵盖他和Dean之间的一切。他们曾经无意中伤害过对方，也可能还会再次伤害对方，但无论发生什么，不管遇到什么困难，他和Dean在一起的时候就是他们的最佳状态。

也许走到这一步他们花了很长的时间，但既然已经到了这一步，Sam就不会让Dean离开他了。

“嘿，”他推了推Dean，“你知道我爱你，对吧？”

“是的，Sammy，”Dean转了个身，搂着Sam，他们的身体依偎在一起。“我，呃，”他清了清嗓子，带着灿烂的微笑看着Sam，“我，嗯，我也爱你。”

=第六章 结束=


	7. 尾声

一年后

Sam站在他卧室的镜子前，调整过衬衫的袖口后，小心整理着他的裤子，最后穿上毕业典礼的礼服。

“我简直不敢相信我要毕业了。”他沮丧地说。

他身后的Dean越过肩膀看着镜子里的他，抬手为他拂去礼服上一个细小的脏东西，然后在镜子里对他咧嘴笑，完全是骄傲大哥的模样。

“我从没怀疑过你会做不到，Sammy。”

Sam面带微笑转过身来，把他哥哥拉进怀里，低下头在Dean的嘴唇上印下一个深深的吻，Dean热情地回应了他。

“事实上，在毕业典礼之前，我有些事情想跟你谈谈。”

“我也有事情想要跟你说。”

他们互相盯着对方，“你先说，”Sam说，同时Dean也开口，“你要说什么？”

Dean叹了口气，“好吧，呃，爸爸失踪一个星期了，本来他应该在桑格狩猎，但是从上周一开始就没有消息了。”

Sam皱了皱眉，“才过了一个星期，他可能只是把无线电关了。”

Dean摇摇头，“你了解他，不会这么久没消息的。

Sam勉强点了点头承认了这一点。

“所以我不能久留——明天就要走了，去找他，”Dean说，他看起来很抱歉，“对不起，Sam，我知道我们已经计划好了要在你去上法学院之前的暑假好好出去玩，但我不知道去找爸爸要花多长时间。”

“我跟你一起去，”Sam说。

Dean愣住了，他小心翼翼地问，“你再说一遍？”

“实际上，这就是我想跟你谈的，”Sam说，“我不准备去上法学院了。”

Dean茫然地盯着他，“你通过了那个考试，LAST什么的，你做完了所有的申请。而且你被三所不同的学校录取了！”

“没错，”Sam说，“但是我一所都不会去。”

“什么？”

“听我说，”Sam说，“我已经考虑很久了，起码有一年，还记得在娱乐室里的那个捣蛋鬼吗？”

“那个差点杀了你的东西？”Dean尖锐地指出，“我当然记得。”

“是的，就是那个，”Sam平静地说，拒绝被Dean的话带着走，“好吧，它把Jess伤得很重，而且差点造成更严重的后果。这让我开始思考——是的，我也可以作为律师去帮助别人，但外面还有很多律师，可是打猎...”他耸耸肩，“可能我不喜欢这个，但你和我——还有爸爸——是少数几个能保护人们免遭这种特殊伤害的人了。”

Dean盯着他，看起来很震惊，又有点犹豫，带着一点期待。

“还有，”Sam说，“我不知道过去两年你是用什么借口跟爸爸说的，让他允许你一个人打猎。这样你就能在打猎间隙过来看我——”

“我已经26岁了，”Dean打断他。

“——但是，”Sam坚定地继续说道，“我有些讨厌你没有后援一个人打猎的情况，”他低下头，“我和你一起，这样我也可以保护你。”

Dean沉默了很长时间，然后突然问道，“这其中有多少是因为我？”

“很大一部分，”Sam诚实地说，“但不是全部。”

当他再抬起头时，Dean正死死地盯着他。“听着，Sam，和你一起重新回到旅途中是我在这个世界上最想要做的事，但是，你已经为自己创造了新的生活...我尊重这些。”他吸了一口气继续说，“我为你骄傲，明白吗？我不想让你觉得你必须为我放弃这一切。”

Sam苦笑着，“如果你觉得我可以过任何一种没有你的生活的话，”他温柔而严肃地说，“你一直都没有注意到这个。”

Dean脸上闪现出一瞬间的脆弱，一个痛苦的表情短暂地浮现出。然而，他并没有直接表达出他和Sam都知道的沉重的事实：但是你曾经离开了。

Sam把哥哥拉近，羽毛般地轻轻亲吻Dean，试图用这个动作传达他所有的安慰和爱意。

“我不后悔来到斯坦福，”他温柔地说，“我认为这是我必须要做的，为了我自己。但是我从没停止对你的思念。”他抓住Dean的手，让他们十指相扣，带着他一起坐到床边。“正是因为我来了这里，才让我决定回去打猎。看到我关心的人受到伤害，我意识到我是有能力去做些什么的。而且，如果你出了什么事，我可受不了。”

“Sam，”Dean警告地说，但他还是忍不住笑了一下，“你是在演言情片吗？”

Sam哼了一声，“随你怎么说。就...相信我，好吗？我花了很多时间思考这个问题，如果我想，以后我随时都能再申请法学院......但是现在，我很肯定这就是我想做的事。”他伸出手紧紧抓住Dean的胳膊，“我已经不是小孩子了。”

Dean斜着眼上下打量Sam，“这点我很清楚了。”

“Jerk，”Sam脸红了，嘟囔着，“那么，我们达成共识了？”

“是的Sammy，”Dean微笑，声音和眼神都带着宠爱。

“好极了。”Sam边说着，边把Dean推倒在床上，嘲笑着他哥哥惊讶的叫喊，然后爬上床压制住Dean，一只手捂住Dean的嘴，另一只手去解开他的牛仔裤。

******

在毕业典礼开始前三分钟时，Sam终于赶到了。Dean把Sam一开始穿的那条裤子弄得乱七八糟，他不得不匆忙地换上另一条，当然他并没有在抱怨什么。他到达时，他的朋友们都在疯狂地向他招手，让他赶快排进上台的队里。Gary排在他前面，先看了一眼Sam涨红的脸，又看了一眼Dean，Dean的腿比平时走路时分得更开，但是脸上的表情像一只满足的猫，于是Gary对他们俩翻了一个大大的白眼。Sam只得尴尬地清了清嗓子。

当Sam上台后，他看向观众席，看到Dean正咧嘴大笑着，骄傲地举着那件他从家里偷偷带来放到枕头下的AC/DC的T恤，他不得不咬着嘴唇低下头，抑制住他脸上巨大的愚蠢的笑容，他都快把脸笑烂了。他旁边的Gray瞥了他一眼，发出一声戏剧性的长叹。Sam趁他不注意用手肘推了他一下。

毕业典礼结束后，Sam和他的朋友们在学校附近的一家咖啡馆吃了离校前的最后一顿午餐。

他们挤在一个小卡座里，一边坐了四个人，Dean大腿紧贴着Sam的，咬了一口他的双层芝士汉堡。

“这么说你和Sam要去公路旅行了？”Jess问Dean，Dean点点头，“嗯。”他一边说一边把食物塞进嘴里。

“你真神秘，Dean。”Pam笑着说，“有一天你突然出现了，让Sam为你着迷，然后你现在要把他拐走了，”她身体微微前倾，大笑着，“而我们却连你姓什么都不知道！”

Sam被一口西红柿汤噎住了，不停地咳嗽到眼睛溢出泪水。Sam捂着纸巾咳嗽的时候Dean拍了拍他的背，然后对着桌边的其他人咧嘴笑起来。

“你们知道我姓Winchester就可以了，”他说，忽视了Sam喉间发出的绝望的声音。他得意洋洋地靠在卡座的椅背上，把腿伸直，“毕竟Sammy总有一天会向我求婚的。”

Sam很肯定他整张脸都红了。在女孩们大叫着“awwww”的声音和男孩们吵闹的插科打诨中，Dean对他夸张地眨了下眼睛。

“这就是我经常忍受的，”Gary可怜兮兮地对Tom说，Tom发出爆笑。

当聊天转移到其他话题后，Dean偷偷给了Sam一个温柔的微笑，Sam也微笑回应，两人的脚踝在桌子下勾在一起。

Dean就在他想去的地方。

******

“这是最后的吗？”当Sam把一堆课本放到Impala的后座上后，Dean问道，然后把他的行李扔了进去。

Sam点点头，关上车门，转身最后一次、久久地看了看他度过了人生中四年的校园。Dean在他身边沉默了很长一段时间，然后他拍了拍Sam的肩膀，绕过车子走到驾驶座那边。

Sam打开副驾驶的车门，滑进Impala的座位，亲切地用手抚摸着车里熟悉的皮革和铝合金。这曾经是他多年的家，一坐进来就让他回想起路边油腻的小餐馆和加油站，漫长的日子里，阳光透过挡风玻璃照射进来，数英里宽阔的公路在他们面前延伸，寒冷的冬夜，雨水拍打着车窗。那些夜晚是最美好的，因为当天气真的很冷时，Dean会抖开他们放在后备箱里的一条大毛毯，和他一起裹在里面，他会靠在他哥哥的肩膀上，呼吸着皮革的味道、Dean须后水的香味、和家的味道。

只要Dean也在这里，这里就仍然是他的家。

他看着Dean打开车门，坐进驾驶座。“准备好了吗，Sammy？”Dean问道。

“好了，”Sam微笑着靠近Dean，两人交换了一个温柔缠绵的吻，“我们出发吧。”

=全文完=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文更完！  
> 这个故事温馨又治愈，希望大家也喜欢这个故事。  
> 如果可以的话请点进原文链接给作者点个赞或者留下评论吧！


End file.
